


Y las sombras quedarán atrás

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Drama, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*10pairings: 4. Lambo Bovino* Atrás quedaron esos días en los que correteaba tras I-Pin por una caja de bombones y buscaba matar a Reborn con mil artilugios distintos. En los que le traía problemas a Tsuna y dolores de cabeza a todos sus demás hermanos del corazón. Ellos siempre supieron cuidar bien de él y no le alcanzará la vida para agradecérselos. Y ahora, ya era un hombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : 005. Y las sombras quedarán atrás [Fandom Insano].  
>  **Extensión** : 20.460 palabras (dividido en tres partes).  
>  **Nota** : puede que esto parezca más friendship o family que otra cosa al principio, pero tengan fe que es un Gokudera/Lambo.
> 
> Me costó horrores hacerlo, creo que fue el fic que más me costó escribir desde… desde que empecé a escribir -a los seis años (?)-, porque me resultó duro tener que tocar la relación fraternal entre Lambo y Gokudera. No puedo verlos como pareja, sin embargo me esforcé para que fuera un poco y un poco. Digamos, de ir torciendo esa relación fraternal que tienen los dos. Hay algo de acción, más que nada porque la mafia no es solamente cajas, anillos y rayitos mágicos de colores.
> 
> Ah, hay bocha de parejas implícitas y menos implícitas. Sé que Lambo trata muy formal a Tsuna, al menos al Tsuna más joven, pero me lo figuro tratando a SU Tsuna como a un hermano. Lo que fue en verdad para él.

* * *

Aunque a veces pareciera que Lambo viviera en su propio universo personal y narcisista, en donde primaba la cantidad de citas que podía coleccionar en una semana, era lo bastante maduro para saber apreciar lo que sus hermanos habían hecho por él.

Y no se trataba de haber tenido un plato de comida y un techo donde refugiarse, igualmente significativo. De hecho, era algo que siempre le agradecería a "mamá"; a una que no era de él, pero que la sentía egoístamente suya.

Había sido eso, junto a otras actitudes, lo que le habían ayudado a crecer.

Porque entre llantos y desmadres, entre reclamos y demandas, fue Tsuna la primera persona en preocuparse por él de aquella particular manera. Era quién lo arropaba por las noches, cuando mamá no podía. Era quién le ayudaba con la tarea cuando Gokudera le perdía la paciencia que nunca había aprendido a tenerle. Y era quien pasaba tardes enteras cuidándolo, cuando bien podía haber tenido su típica vida adolescente. ¿Cuántas citas con Kyoko-neesan había arruinado? Tantas como las que él sí tuvo en su adolescencia.

Porque entre sushi y tazas de leche con chocolate, entre juegos violentos de beisbol que le daban miedo y tardes enteras compartiendo la consola, sentía de forma tangible ese lazo que lo conectaba con aquellas personas que poco a poco aprendía a querer. Yamamoto había sido el primero a quien le pudo contar, tímidamente, que una chica de su clase le gustaba. Fue el primero que le dio consejos amorosos y fue quien le compró dos entradas al zoológico para que pudiera invitar a la chica de sus sueños. Y fue también él primero que le habló de sexo con suma naturalidad, porque el tartamudeo nervioso de Tsuna no le había dejado nada en claro, solo la ligera sensación de que había preguntado algo malo.

Porque entre extremas clases de boxeo y gritos masculinos para subir la moral, Ryohei había sabido entrenarlo para convertirlo en un hombre, con todas las letras. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que eso no implicaba algo tan sencillo o básico como saber defenderse en la calle o saber defender a las personas que para él eran importantes. Era quien le daba consejos y el empuje necesario para superarse cuando solía sentirse al Lambo inútil de siempre (cortesía de Gokudera). Le había enseñado a nunca negarse a una cita o a un cumplido porque, en palabras que en verdad eran dignas de Naito Longchamp: la belleza interior es siempre superior a la exterior. De esa forma Lambo aprendió a nunca rechazar a una dama, con las consecuencias que ello le acarreaba.

Porque entre los "te morderé hasta la muerte" y los "maldita vaca herbívora", recordaba muy claramente, como si hubiera sido ayer, el día que la Nube lo salvó de una muerte certera, cuando ya no abrigaba esperanzas y solo podía repetirse que debía resistir, esperando como una princesa a que su príncipe azul (casi siempre de pelo gris y un temperamento de los mil demonios) fuera a su rescate lanzando dinamita a diestra y siniestra. Quizás Lambo en ese momento no supo verlo con tanta claridad, como sí pudo hacerlo poco tiempo después y, especialmente, siendo testigo de otras actitudes que le permitieron conocer mejor el lado oculto Hibari. Si la luna lo tiene, la Nube no sería la excepción. Había podido conectar todas esas secuencias a la primera vez, porque cuando le gritó, inclemente, que si se quedaba tirado en el suelo un segundo más, lo mataría él, había evitado un ataque certero del enemigo al levantarse como tiro, asustado por las amenazantes tonfas. Y lo comprendió mejor en el momento en el que le ordenó la retirada porque no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Ambos lo sabían: el enemigo era mucho más fuerte, demasiado para él. _Siempre lo eran_.

Porque entre silencios eternos y sonrisas retraídas, Chrome había sabido ser delicada con su espíritu sensible además de buena oyente. Con ella siempre había podido llorar sin sentirse avergonzado, especialmente cuando hacerlo a cierta edad producía más que una sencilla y ligera incomodidad. Nunca dejaría de ser un llorón y aunque siendo un niño poco le importaba, al comenzar a crecer llevaba tatuado en la mente el odioso "los hombres no lloran, vaca estúpida", y la voz de su consciencia, aunada a esas palabras, sonaba igual que la voz de Gokudera… para su desgracia. Con Chrome podía sentirse el Lambo llorón de siempre sin sufrir remordimientos por serlo.

Porque, sí… entre bombas e insultos, entre los "Hakodera" y los "Vaca estúpida", había sido Hayato la primera persona en enseñarle a ser fuerte, pero de una fortaleza que no tenía tanto que ver con la física o la que podría llegar a desplegar en un campo de batalla. Hayato había sido la primera persona a la que pudo considerar como un hermano, porque sabía que por muy mal que se tratasen y por mucho que lo enfureciera, él siempre sería la primera persona en salvarle el pellejo, sin tener presente y sin recordar todos los insultos que le hubiera dedicado, todos aquellos malos ratos que le hacía pasar por puro gusto. Era la primera persona en darle la ayuda solapada que podía llegar a necesitar. Había sido al regresar de su primer día escolar como estudiante de secundaria baja, cuando un grupo de matones quiso pegarle, que se dio cuenta de ello. Él podía y sabía defenderse muy bien solo, pero no lo necesitó en su momento porque Hayato no había dudado en dar un paso al frente diciéndoles a los rufianes en cuestión –tan rufianes como él- que si tenían algo que arreglar con el chico, primero lo harían con él.

Así, Lambo creció, y con él su irreverencia, pero por muchos problemas que les trajera a sus hermanos en el presente, eso no implicaba que lo hacía olvidando todo lo que habían hecho por él, ni tampoco implicaba que por desobedecerlos no los respetaba.

¿Qué tenía de malo que buscase ser parte de la familia de una forma más activa? Tenía quince años, ya no era un niño.

Admitía que dicho afán lo llevaba a cometer locuras, como entrometerse en las misiones de los demás guardianes; pero él sabía luchar y comportarse como un hombre si la situación lo requería, ¿por qué no podían entenderlo?

Esa noche no fue la excepción y no tardó en despertar la furia de su Leviatán.

Gokudera tenía fama de ser inclemente en la organización, incluso más que Hibari. Por paradójico que sonase, era así. Porque Hibari no solía inmiscuirse demasiado en los asuntos de la Familia. Aparecía cuando era convocado o cuando lo necesitaban y solo mordía hasta la muerte a aquellos que perturbaban la paz, _su_ paz. En cambio Gokudera se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo mafioso, _debía hacerlo_ porque la familia dependía de muchas de las actitudes y decisiones tomadas por los guardianes. No solo para lograr subsistir, aun más importante, para lograr permanecer ocultos a los enemigos.

Lo que compensaba la crueldad de Hibari era su aparente carácter tranquilo, que efectivamente lo era solo en apariencia. En cambio Gokudera y su mal temperamento eran leyenda dentro de la organización. Y lo que por momentos tantos dolores de cabeza le traía al Décimo Vongola.

Sin embargo Lambo era uno de los pocos hombres en el bajo mundo que, ante el juicio ajeno, no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo. Algo admirable a ojos de los que estaban por debajo de los seis guardianes del Décimo.

No obstante sí le tenía respeto, uno frío. No escatimaba en poner distancia de él hasta incluso cuando le dirigía la palabra. Claro que no era el mismo Lambo el que le hablaba a sus "hermanos", que el Lambo que se dirigía a sus "compañeros de armas". Frente a los hombres de la organización y en situaciones determinadas, él sabía llamar a las _cosas_ por su nombre. O en este caso, a demostrar el respeto que les tenía a dichas personas que merecían su reverencia. Por eso Tsuna era, para él, "Décimo Vongola" ante la organización, pero a solas, como cuando miraban televisión o compartían una merienda, se permitía ser más informal.

Maldita costumbre que le había pegado Fuuta en el pasado de llamarlo Tsuna-nii. A Basil podía hacerlo responsable de los honoríficos que gustaba emplear de vez en cuando y a las chicas de la consideración que había aprendido a tenerle a las de su género.

Pero según juzgaba Gokudera, Lambo ni siquiera les tenía algo similar al respeto. En el fondo, el chico sabía con ladina astucia que por mucho que le gritase e incluso lo golpease -en el caso de que Tsuna no fuera incapaz de impedirlo como siempre hacía- Gokudera, así y todo, no lo mataría. Por ende podía sacarlo de quicio sin tanto temor a las consecuencias. Lo habían hecho desde que era un párvulo de cinco años, ¿por qué sería diferente en el presente?

No obstante, sería una falacia asegurar que Lambo no le tenía miedo. El carácter medroso del Trueno de la familia también era leyenda en el bajo mundo.

No es raro suponer que por este amasijo de personalidades la gente ajena al círculo íntimo no lograse entender la relación tan extraña que tenían los Vongola, especialmente ese par tan disparejo y a la vez tan… _milagrosamente_ unido (aun en contra de los deseos de los involucrados).

Lambo, quien le temía a algo tan inocente como a las palomas, no dudaba en levantarle la voz a la Tormenta del Décimo, con lo violento que este era. Ni tampoco Gokudera Hayato, siendo tan severo como era con aquellos que osaban desafiar al Décimo, era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que gritarle cuando desobedecía.

Desde afuera, los demás contemplaban con asombrosa admiración esa insólita alianza. Por supuesto que los demás guardianes no lo veían con los mismos ojos. No les asombraba. Después de todo ellos habían crecido juntos, como individuos y como organización.

Lambo debía admitir que si nadie se metía con él era en gran parte por la Familia a la cual por fortuna pertenecía; sin embargo, pese al pésimo concepto que muchos tenían de él, Bovino sí poseía todas las aptitudes de un guardián para hacerse valer, en caso de necesitarlo. Claro que nunca lo necesitaba y he ahí el problema… Era un _incomprendido_ social. Se sentía tan solo. En el presente más desde que I-Pin había dejado la Familia para ser una chica común y corriente; durante las vacaciones escolares solían tener mucho trabajo y no había tiempo para recrearse como los jóvenes que eran.

—¡Pudieron haberte matado, imbécil! —el puño de Gokudera golpeó la pared y Lambo se acurrucó más en ella.

Tsuna guardó silencio sin descruzar los brazos. Por supuesto que no le iba a permitir que se extralimitara con el chico, pero el escarmiento de momento le vendría bien.

—¡Pero no me mataron!

—¡ _Yo_ voy a matarte! —Apretó los puños para tratar de contenerse—¡Echaste todo a perder, vaca estúpida! ¡Como siempre!

—Gokudera —murmuró el décimo y solo eso fue suficiente para calmar a la fiera—. Lambo, te dijimos antes de empezar que si necesitábamos tu ayuda, te la íbamos a pedir. Moviéndote por tu cuenta, no solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, pones en peligro a los demás, al no saber en qué lío te estás metiendo.

El punto era tan bueno, que cuando Tsuna dejó de hablar, hubo un voto de silencio. Lambo lo quebró, comenzando a llorar. Haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse, repitiendo incesantemente "debo… resistir" sin éxito.

—Bueno, lo entendí, ¿qué más quieren que haga?

—Primero, que pidas perdón —exigió Yamamoto con una seriedad inusual en él—, segundo que cuentes todo lo que pudiste ver cuando te infiltraste en el castillo de los Barzini.

Gokudera dio la vuelta y se fue, casi pasando por encima al Sol quien recién había llegado para ver a la oveja- _vaca_ negra de la familia siendo retado por haber hecho una de las suyas.

Según juzgaban algunos: tratando de hacerse lucir innecesariamente, como todo adolescente temerario que se cree superior e inmortal.

Lambo no contestó, se enfocó en la figura que dejaba el cuarto. Con Gokudera siempre era igual. La Tormenta no quería escucharlo, no quería comprobar que él también era capaz de pelear y defenderse por su cuenta. Que era bueno en lo que hacía, que… necesitaba de su aprobación, por alguna estúpida razón que no terminaba de entender. _Traumas de la infancia._

Estaba tan enojado que se guardó la información, incluso aunque su jefe le hubiera dicho a su apacible manera que era una orden. Los había mandado a cagar con ese tonito educado que gustaba forzar y lo dejaba, adrede, como a un sobrador, para después irse por el pasillo hasta su cuarto y encerrarse en él. Caprichoso y mañoso como siempre.

Fue tal el alboroto que Gokudera se terminó enterando, por mucho empeño que puso Tsuna en lo contrario. No tardó en estar frente a la puerta de Lambo exigiéndole a este que la abriese si no quería terminar con un kilo de dinamita en la cabeza; pero ese día Lambo fue tozudo como nunca.

Por lo general solía terminar sucumbiendo de miedo ante la idea de desatar la furia de sus hermanos. La seriedad de Yamamoto era algo que lograba conmover a cualquiera. Y frente a tan obstinada negativa, la dinamita finalmente fue usada, pero para tirar la puerta abajo.

—¿No te parece que has exagerado? —reprochó Tsuna. Era la segunda puerta en el mes que Giannini tendría que arreglar por su culpa.

Lambo estaba acuclillado en el piso, tapándose la cabeza para protegerse de la explosión. En su pelo, siempre perfectamente peinado con mousse, había trozos de material.

Gokudera intentó tomarlo de un brazo para arrastrarlo hasta afuera, pero Lambo forcejeó con él, hasta que Tsuna intervino para separarlos y meterse antes de que la caldera terminase por explotar.

—Por favor, Lambo, esa información puede ser importante para nosotros; compórtate como un adulto…

—Vete a la mierda, Tsuna-nii —El que no hubiera usado el "décimo Vongola", como solía hacer y en cambio lo hubiera nombrado con esa calidez, marcó una diferencia y sus palabras no sonaron tan duras. Sin embargo el cachetazo no se hizo rogar por parte de Gokudera. Y si lo había golpeado había sido porque, primero, el jefe merece respeto; segundo, porque a _Tsuna-nii_ no debería hablarle así.

Lambo lo miró con tanto odio que lo congeló en el sitio.

Tal vez era cierto lo que sus ojos parecían acusar: se había excedido un poco. Sí, podía haberlo dinamitado al menos una docena de veces por semana -en promedio- y haberse peleado a puño limpio cuando este solo era un crío, pero una cachetada, jamás había recibido. Ni siquiera Nana había intentado disciplinarlo así. La única persona a la que se lo hubiera permitido.

Si Haru-san lo hubiera visto, sin dudas estaría reclamándole duramente a Gokudera semejante atrevimiento. Lambo volvía a sentirse solo e incomprendido, porque hacía meses que Kyoko-san se había ido de viajes de estudios con ella. De mal en peor, Reborn se había llevado también a Bianchi a Italia. Las extrañaba mucho, pero no era un niño para echarlas de menos de esa forma. Se suponía que ya era un hombre. Al menos lo que hacía con chicas de su edad era propio de la gente adulta.

—Te odio —decirlo en voz alta le heló la sangre.

Agradecía que Fuuta estuviera de misión y no en la base o no podría con su expresión de "¡no le digas algo tan feo a Hayato-nii!".

Había sido tan sincero y tan letal que Gokudera se quedó petrificado en el sitio. Pestañeó, como si volviera en sí o como si quisiera hacerlo. No entendía por qué, ni creía que le interesaba saberlo, pero esas dos palabras se le habían calado hondo.

Tal vez había sido el tono empleado, de profundo desprecio; tal vez el brillo de sus ojos, afirmando sin clemencias dichas palabras. No lo sabía, pero su turbación fue tal que Tsuna acabó por buscar algo de qué valerse para disipar el extraño ambiente que la últimas palabras de Lambo habían dejado en el lugar.

—Sabes cómo es…

Y Gokudera también sabía que no era la primera vez que oía ni oiría esa oración. A decir verdad, Lambo cada dos por tres se lo decía; pura y exclusivamente a él.

Cuando era un niño lo decía como si se tratara de un habitual "buenos días". Tiempo después dejó de hacerlo, el día que Tsuna le reprendió explicándole pacientemente que esa clase de palabras podían herir a las personas. Desde entonces Lambo había intentado dejar de lado insultos de ese talante.

Pero algo, en esa ocasión, había sido distinto a todas esas veces. Porque en las ocasiones anteriores sabía que Lambo soltaba palabras lacerantes movido por el enojo y la frustración, por capricho y enajenación, pero que no las sentía realmente.

En el presente, Gokudera no podía decir lo mismo.

…

Lo buscó por toda la base hasta que lo encontró llorando desconsoladamente en la falda de Chrome. Suspiró y miró a la chica, quien en silencio acariciaba el abultado cabello de Lambo con afecto. Apenas esbozó una minúscula sonrisa cuando vio al jefe.

Sin usar las palabras, lo acomodó en su cama y se puso de pie para ir afuera del cuarto y hablar en privacidad.

—¿Otra vez discutió con Gokudera-san?

Tsuna asintió y con la cabeza señaló la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Cómo está?

—Enojado, jefe —dijo escuetamente.

—Voy a pasar a hablar con él… —intentó dar un paso, pero Chrome lo frenó colocando sutilmente una mano en su brazo, que retiró de inmediato con lentitud.

—Me dijo que quiere irse.

—¿Irse —sonrió de costado—, adonde?

Chrome no respondió con palabras, guió la mirada al suelo, impasible. Con la mano le dio permiso para entrar a su cuarto. Tsuna dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en ella y colocando una mano sobre la espalda del chico.

—Lambo —lo llamó, pero el aludido se removió inquieto y furioso—¿Es verdad que quieres irte? ¿No te parece que ahora eres tú el que está exagerando?

—Si no soy útil para ustedes, prefiero irme con mi familia a Italia —al resaltar la palabra familia, intentaba dejar por sentado que a ellos ya no los consideraba como tal.

Tsuna ahogó el suspiro y se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Sabía que Lambo era muy impulsivo, hacía y decía las cosas sin pensar. No era la primera vez que amenazaba con irse de la organización, pero nunca cumplía. El enojo no solía durarle demasiado.

—Si quieres volver a Italia, sabes que no me opondré, Lambo… pero no eres inútil.

—¡Estoy cansado de que él siempre me haga sentir un estorbo! Siempre lo fui para él…

Tsuna arqueó las cejas, saturado con el tema. Sabía que hablaba de la Tormenta. Si las madres fundamentaban la existencia de la psicología, para Lambo lo era Gokudera.

—No te considera un estorbo.

—¡Ah, ¿no?! —se sentó en la cama para gritárselo a viva voz—¡¿No es el que siempre me dice "eres un estorbo, vaca estúpida"?!

—Pero… hace mucho que no te dice así —Tsuna debía reconocer que Gokudera era bastante duro con Lambo. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora que el niño comenzaba a ser un adolescente con todas las de la ley, se había tornado problemático que siguiera siéndolo.

Lambo se tomaba muy a pecho lo que sus hermanos decían, pero era peor cuando lo dicho salía de la boca de Gokudera. Desde ya que esto no era obvio más que para él, por algo era el jefe de la Familia y por algo tenía lo que llamaban híper intuición.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que te dijo Bianchi? —murmuró con calma. Claro, lo que Bianchi le había dicho una vez que dejó de buscar matarlo al entender (gracias a Dios) que Lambo no era Romeo—Los hermanos a veces se dicen cosas feas, pero…

—¡Él no es mi hermano! ¡No quiero un hermano como él! ¡Es despreciable!

—Dices eso porque estás enojado, Lambo —le reprochó—, pero no te olvides que puedes lastimar a las personas al decir cosas así. Te quiere mucho y le duele que le digas que lo odias.

—Es mentira, no me quiere —se secó las lágrimas, por ese breve intervalo Tsuna sintió que estaba ante el Lambo de cinco años que él hubiera conocido en su momento—, y no me importa que no me quiera. Yo no lo quiero, lo odio.

—Sí te importa, sino no estarías llorando.

—No-me-im-por-ta.

—Ok, tú ganas —Él mejor que nadie sabía que nada podía contra la terquedad de su guardián más joven.

Se puso de pie comprendiendo que en esta ocasión algo se había quebrado, ¿el fino lazo que los unía, quizás? No, Tsuna tenía fe en esa unión; pero era evidente que algo se había agrietado en Lambo. Que la relación tal vez podría llegar a ser distinta. Que era hora de recordarles a los dos lo mucho que se querían, pese a lo mal que se llevaban.

Dejó a Lambo en compañía de Chrome y buscó a su otro guardián, quien pese a ser un adulto a veces no dejaba de comportarse como un auténtico adolescente berrinchudo. La puerta del cuarto de Gokudera estaba abierta, pero la golpeó por educación y para hacerse notar. En cuanto la Tormenta lo vio, le regaló una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Dice que se va a ir.

Eso fue suficiente para borrar la mueca de falso bienestar en sus labios.

—Eso dice siempre, décimo. —Circunspecto, le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo, terminando de acomodar la ropa recién traída de la lavandería.

La aparente indiferencia de su guardián le daba la pista de que descreía sus palabras.

—Esta vez parece decirlo en serio —el tono de su voz había nacido parco, casi inexpresivo y eso fue suficiente para acaparar la atención del guardián. —Lambo ya no es un niño, Gokudera.

—Pues se comporta como uno —chasqueó la lengua—, como siempre.

Tsuna se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose muy molesto con la frialdad impresa en esas palabras, sin embargo sabía que no era eso, sino simple escepticismo. Gokudera firmemente no lo creía capaz de dejar la familia, porque después de todo, ellos lo habían aceptado como era: siendo el desastre que siempre fue.

Su familia en Italia lo había librado a la buena de Dios cuando apenas era un crío de cinco años, ¿qué le hacía pensar que lo necesitarían en el presente? ¿Qué lo recibirían con el afecto que nunca habían sabido demostrarle y que ellos sí le tenían?

—Espero que hagas algo —dijo Tsuna con firmeza—, porque yo esta vez no moveré un dedo. Si se quiere ir no lo detendré.

—No se irá —canturreó Gokudera con flojedad.

Tsuna cerró los ojos y después se frotó la frente, su guardián había dado la vuelta para concentrarse ahora con unos CD, la manera en la que lo ignoraba a él, siendo su querido e idolatrado décimo, le indicaba que la conversación lo ponía mucho más que incómodo.

—No te odia —dijo con afecto—. Sabes que no.

Gokudera dio la vuelta, plantando la mejor cara de desconcierto que podía simular, pero sabía que ante Tsuna era inútil esconder sus verdaderas emociones e inquietudes.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes —negó con una sonrisa—. No te odia, Gokudera.

El aludido frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por no poder negar que el detalle de sentir ese desprecio lo hería. Por mucho que buscara esconderlo, la duda al respecto estaba mellándolo.

—Cosechas lo que siembras, ¿no? —dijo la Tormenta simulando indiferencia, miró hacia sus costados fijándose qué le faltaba por guardar; pero su mente se había alejado del cuarto y de lo que debía ordenar. Se había ido muy lejos, al pasado.

Tsuna creyó entender acertadamente lo que su guardián había querido decirle con esa frase. Trataba de fingir que no le afectaba el desprecio de Lambo porque, después de todo, él se había criado sintiendo el que le había dedicado Gokudera. ¿Era eso? _Karma_. Recibes triplicado lo que das.

—No hagas como si no te importara.

—Es que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto —dijo con suma rapidez, como si hubiera adivinado que lo que el décimo iría a decirle—. Si él me desprecia, bien… —alzó los hombros—la vida continua. —Arrojó la cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la cama—Cada año el pendejo se pone más difícil.

—No te desprecia, sabes que te admira. —Aquellas palabras acapararon de vuelta la atención del guardián, Tsuna sonrió con picardía—¿O ya te olvidaste?

Tomó aire, satisfecho. Por fin podía ver una expresión más transparente en Gokudera, ahora se mostraba contrariado. Había pestañado y guardado silencio, un poco estupefacto. Dolido y desquebrajado por dentro, pero ligeramente esperanzado. Al menos su mirada transmitía un poco de paz, de esa que evidentemente necesitaba.

Decidió dejarlo solo no sin antes recordarle de nuevo que él, en esa ocasión, no iba a interceder. Cuando se fue, Hayato se echó boca arriba sobre la cama. Estuvo mirando el techo el tiempo suficiente para que la cena estuviera lista.

Cuando se sentó, lo hizo tan bruscamente que se mareó. Permaneció un rato en esa posición sin tener la intención de pensar en nada, pero como si sus ojos obedecieran sus emociones encontradas, se fijaron en el último cajón de la cómoda.

Sabía que estaba allí.

Ahí guardaba sus recuerdos materiales más preciados. Se paró y caminó hasta él para abrirlo. Entre objetos que eran de su madre, cartas de su primer y ya olvidado amor, y fotos de su _famiglia_ , estaban los dibujos de Lambo. Le costó dar con el que buscaba. Algún día debería reunir el coraje suficiente para acomodar ese cajón, pero no era algo fácil; siempre que se lo proponía terminaba enredado entre trozos del pasado, se le iba la noche y el cuarto acababa por terminar más desordenado de lo que en teoría estaba.

Dio con el papel y, sentándose en el suelo, lo abrió lentamente. Como si tuviera temor que al hacerlo este borrase o se encontrase con que no era como lo recordaba. Como lo había atesorado.

Se lo había dado Tsuna de contrabando, pidiéndole que no le dijera nada a Lambo. Fue luego de una discusión en la que el niño se había enojado tanto, pero tanto con Gokudera, que se había fugado de la casa… a la de Haru. Después de todo era un niño de siete años.

En su momento había sentido alivio, pensando en que al fin se habían quitado a la vaca estúpida de encima; pero con el correr de las horas y sobre todo cuando pasó un día entero, la ligera molestia no se apartaba, especialmente porque todos lo miraban como si le estuvieran culpando de lo ocurrido.

Ya, él le había gritado, cierto, pero le había gritado como siempre lo había hecho. Si la vaca se estaba volviendo más sensible con el correr de los años, de lo que ya era de por sí, no era su culpa.

Haru había llegado al otro día a la casa del décimo, hecha una furia e increpándole a la Tormenta por herir así a un niño tan bueno e indefenso como Lambo. Y él, que se _quedaba_ sin saber qué demonios había hecho de diferente a las ocasiones anteriores para afectarlo tanto.

¿De qué se lo declaraba culpable? Gokudera creyó tener derecho a saberlo.

Y como no entendía, Tsuna subió a su cuarto y hurgó entre las cosas de Lambo. Llamó a Gokudera aparte y le pidió en un susurro que lo acompañara a su habitación. Una vez en ella, empezó a hablar con un tono sobrio de voz muy similar al que usaba en el campo de batalla y que, en ese momento, le congeló la sangre de espanto. ¿Su décimo estaba enojado con él?

Seguía diciéndose que no había hecho nada _tan_ terrible para estar en el banquillo de los acusados.

— _Lambo se toma muy a pecho lo que le dices últimamente… te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?_ —En su mano tenía un trozo blanco de papel que no había acaparado su atención hasta que el mismo Tsuna lo miró, como si le estuviera hablando a dicha hoja y no a su guardián—. _El lunes hizo este dibujo…_

Gokudera había arqueado la ceja, preguntándose que tenía que ver un dibujo con el aparente reto que le estaba dando su jefe; porque sin duda le quedaba claro que lo estaba regañando.

— _Tuvieron una clase_ —continuó, mientras agitaba la hoja para que la tomase. Que el papel no era Hibari, no iba a morderlo—, _en la que debían en dibujar a la persona que más admiraban._

Cuando Gokudera al fin lo abrió se encontró con los trazos enclenques que podía hacer un niño de siete años y llamarlo dibujo. Niño que sabía diferenciar mínimamente con colores los rasgos básicos de las personas que lo rodeaban en el día a día.

Un Gokudera de pelo gris, con cara de enojado y dinamitas en una mano que tenía seis dedos, lo dejó boquiabierto.

— _No me dibujó a mí, ni a mamá…_ —continuó Tsuna— _… te dibujó a ti_ —remarcó.

— _D-Décimo_ —¿qué podía decir en un momento tan embarazoso como ese?— _Yo… no sabía…_

— _Ahora lo sabes, así que cuida lo que dices…_ —casi fue una amenaza, que enseguida suavizó con un tono de voz mucho más suave, acompañada de una sonrisa _—… porque puedes lastimarlo. Lambo te quiere._ Te quiere mucho.

" _Lambo te quiere mucho_ ". Desde esa tarde, esa frase se le quedó grabada a fuego, acabó por creérsela y, no pudo precisar cuándo ni cómo, pero él también aprendió a quererlo. Como el hermano molesto que nadie puede soportar, aprendió a tenerle esa clase afecto.

Lo que nunca aprendió a tenerle fue paciencia.

En el presente, sentado en el suelo con el dibujo en la mano, amarillento por el paso del tiempo, sonrió. Sentía las mismas emociones que había sentido esa vez y que experimentaba cada vez que miraba dicho dibujo.

 _Orgullo_.

Lambo no había dibujado al Décimo, ni siquiera a Hibari, quien nadie dudaba al decir que era el guardián más fuerte. Ni tampoco a su mamá adoptiva o a su familia en Italia. ¡Ni siquiera a Reborn! Bueno, aunque en teoría a este lo odiaba.

El punto es que Lambo tenía de donde elegir, ciento de personas lo rodeaban a diario; pero pese a toda esa gente fuerte que lo ayudaba a crecer y presenciaba dichos cambios, había elegido dibujarlo a él.

Por supuesto que Lambo nunca supo que su secreto había sido descubierto. El décimo, en ese entonces, le había pedido silencio a la Tormenta porque sabía que el niño no tenía intenciones de hacerle saber algo tan bochornoso para él.

Receloso de ello, ni siquiera había querido mostrar la tarea. Cuando esa tarde llegó a casa y mamá le preguntó qué había hecho en la escuela, le mostró el dibujo a ella, pero se lo ocultó a Tsuna. Por supuesto que para el susodicho no le había resultado nada difícil averiguarlo, aprovechando la hora del baño para curiosear entre sus pertenencias.

Fue ver el dibujo y sentirse tan sorprendido como su guardián. Al menos en un primer instante, porque lo cierto es que el garabato confirmaba lo que Tsuna ya había intuido desde hacia tiempo. No tardó en sonreír complacido y el papel, luego, desapareció misteriosamente.

Lambo trató de dar con él por cielo y tierra, sin explicarle a nadie lo que buscaba, limitándose a decir "debo encontrarlo, debo encontrarlo". A Tsuna le había resultado muy tierno descubrir aquello y lo había guardado porque algo le decía que algún día podría llegar a necesitarlo. Si en cambio se lo quedaba Lambo iba a acabar como los demás dibujos: rotos a pisoteadas, mojados con leche y jugo de uva y, en consecuencia, en el tacho de basura.

…

Gokudera se puso de pie doblando la hoja amarillenta y la metió dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, luego subió las escaleras para ir a la cocina de la base y comer. No le resultó extraño que en la mesa faltase el más pequeño de la familia.

—Después va a tener hambre —susurró, quebrando el silencio mortuorio. Los presentes se le quedaron mirando de una manera que le llevó a preguntarse si acaso habían hecho voto de silencio. Admitía que en ese cerrado mutismo sus palabras habían rebotado contra las paredes y sonado fuera de lugar, fundamentalmente porque nadie estaba hablando de Lambo y, por lógica, podían no entender a qué iba el murmullo—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Los miró, levemente sobrecogido. Dejó los oashi sobre la mesa y alzó las cejas—Qué ambiente —se puso de pie, fastidiado—, así no se puede comer.

—Gokudera —Tsuna intentó llamarle la atención.

—Buen provecho. —El guardián elevó una mano y se fue.

Caminando por los pasillos no pudo evitar desviarse un poco. Las habitaciones de los guardianes solían estar todas en el mismo nivel, pero la del décimo, junto a la suya y a la de Yamamoto, estaba en un nivel más abajo. Por eso no tenía excusas para pasar frente al cuarto de Lambo, pero tampoco necesitaba de una para hacerlo, ¿o sí?

Miró de reojo, tratando de aparentar que no lo hacía. Al ver que estaba de espaldas frenó el paso ante la puerta inexistente. Había olvidado que hacia pocas horas él la había destrozado con una de sus dinamitas.

Lambo estaba acomodando sus cosas y sobre la cama, ya limpia de escombros, había una maleta abierta, llena de ropa. Gokudera frunció el ceño. La palabra prendía de su boca, pero no tenía voz para preguntarle si en verdad se iba. Apenas se animó a pensarlo.

Lambo se dio cuenta de que su espacio personal había sido invadido. Dio la vuelta lentamente y en cuanto lo vio frunció el ceño, acomodando con cierta violencia contenida las pertenencias más personales. No rompió el frasco de perfume porque era de plástico, de haber sido de vidrio la historia hubiera sido muy distinta.

Sin embargo Gokudera no dijo nada. Nunca había sabido cómo _hablar_ con Lambo. Siempre estaba gritándole y despotricando contra él. No era Yamamoto, no podía decirle "¿quieres jugar una partida a la consola?" como excusa para pasar un rato a solas, ni era Chrome o Ryohei. Lamentablemente era Hayato Gokudera, la persona más insociable dentro de la base compitiendo codo a codo con Hibari. Sin dejar de lado que era a quien más le costaba relacionarse con Lambo sin terminar a los gritos y a los golpes, incluyendo los llantos de la víctima y los retos del Décimo.

Tomó aire y hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al mismo tiempo que Lambo perdía su paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres?

En respuesta Gokudera se metió dentro del cuarto sin haber sido invitado. Lambo dio un ligero respingo y se echó hacia atrás, temblando levemente, ¿iría a golpearlo? ¿Otra vez? Maldición, Tsuna no estaba cerca; pero la mano que el guardián había levantado no ostentaba un puño, sino un trozo de papel.

Un _inofensivo_ trozo de papel.

Gokudera le instó a que lo tomara, agitando impaciente la mano, que tampoco era una bomba. Lambo estudió sus facciones, tratando de adivinar si estaba enojado, molesto, triste, contento, chiflado, algo… pero nada. Se mostraba impertérrito, ¿incómodo? ¿Redimido? No lo sabía, pero le pareció que lo mejor sería tomar lo que le daba.

Sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Lambo más desconcertado que al inicio. Alzó las cejas preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba ahora a Gokudera para actuar de esa manera tan misteriosa. Abrió el papel y tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caer de trasero al piso.

Reconocía el dibujo, ¡si cuando era chico había pasado unos meses horribles buscándolo! temiendo que cayera en las manos equivocadas. ¿Quién iba a decirle que estaría en poder de la última persona a la que le hubiera querido mostrar su arte?

Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Era un hecho: nunca dejaría de ser un llorón.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba acostado y sintiendo como el estómago le tronaba de hambre. Eso de irse a dormir sin cenar no había sido una buena idea. Escuchó el llamado a la puerta y, creyendo que a esas horas de la noche solo podía ser el décimo, no se preocupó por estar en ropa interior y le dio el permiso para pasar.

—Lambo… —Ante él no estaba su jefe; de todos modos no se mostró cohibido. Se sentó en la cama y buscó el pantalón para ponérselo, con tanta calma que Lambo tuvo tiempo de sobra para acomodar las palabras en su mente, y hasta hacer una canción con ellas si quería.

—¿P-Por qué tenías esto? —Le costó _un mundo y medio_ preguntarlo.

Gokudera se rascó la cabeza, buscó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—Te pregunté que por qué tenías esto —reiteró, ya sin tanta seguridad. —No entiendo por qué lo tienes tú si…

—Me lo dio el décimo, hace años —respondió interrumpiéndolo, con un tono tan apagado que pareció ser de hastío. —No te enojes con él.

Caminó hasta su cajón de los recuerdos y con un dedo, sin palabras, le pidió que se acercara.

Lo abrió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo, Lambo no tardó en imitarlo. No tenía por qué tener miedo. Gokudera revolvió hasta que dio con la pila pequeña de papeles.

—Este fue uno que dibujaste en tercer grado, se suponía que la consigna era dibujar a tu familia —trató de reprimir la sonrisa—, pero nos dibujaste a nosotros seis. —rió quedamente.

Lambo arqueó las cejas y tomando la hoja rememoró:

—La profesora no me creyó —También rió bajito, mientras estudiaba los detalles del dibujo, sintiendo una emoción extraña que le oprimía el pecho, pero que no era molesta aunque le daban ganas de llorar.

Bueno, pero _todo_ le daba ganas de llorar.

La profesora le había reprendido diciéndole que debía retratar a su familia mientras él le aseguraba severamente que esa era _su_ Familia. Su Familia mafiosa. La buena señora lanzó una carcajada y acabó por felicitarlo por tamaña imaginación.

—Este me lo hiciste cuando estuve internado —Gokudera miró el dibujo con nostalgia.

Había despertado en la cama del hospital después de haber pasado casi un mes en coma, al borde de la muerte. Sobre la mesa, repleta de presentes y augurios de buena salud, había un papel apoyado contra un florero.

I-Pin había coloreado el dibujo de un Gokudera gruñón y Lambo había escrito con endeble caligrafía un "¡recupérate y vuelve a casa pronto!", como si él viviera con ellos.

Para ese entonces Lambo ya tenía diez años.

—Este lo hiciste para mi cumpleaños número veinte.

En su mano tenía uno de los que más le gustaba, tal vez porque en ese no se mostraba un Gokudera gruñón y con dinamitas encendidas en las manos, sino uno feliz, con manos de cinco dedos y junto a un Lambo demasiado grande en proporciones. Después de todo Lambo para ese entonces ya tenía casi once años.

Ese había sido el último dibujo hecho por el Picasso de la familia. Nunca había tenido madera de artista, pero a Gokudera le parecían horrorosamente perfectos.

—No tenía nada para regalarte —recordó, rompiendo el monólogo de Gokudera—, y pensé que un dibujo iba a suplir esa falta —lo tomó, leyendo lo que estaba escrito—"Hakodera y Bobito"

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, reprimiendo la carcajada. Lambo se sulfuraba ante ese mote, se había habituado al "vaca estúpida", pero cuando Gokudera pasó a llamarlo "Bobito", algo en la expresión le causaba profunda molestia. Tal vez que solo se lo dijera él.

—Te lo decía con cariño —lo empujó, hombro con hombro—, _bobito_.

—No me digas así —reclamó con desgana, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de lucir enojado, lejos de estarlo en verdad.

En esa época, cuando supo que los chicos malos de su clase lo llamaban "Bovino bobo", lo reprendió por permitirlo: "Solo yo puedo recordarte lo muy idiota que eres, _Bovino bobito_ ". Se enojó tanto que gastó la ración de granadas del día en él, pero desde entonces, no permitió que nadie lo llamase "bobo" o similares, y se enfurecía ante el mote.

Le había enseñado en su momento a defenderse de los abusones, le había dicho que no permitiera que nadie en la escuela lo tildase de tonto, aunque lo fuera; pero en el fondo sabía que cuando de Gokudera salía esa palabra, siempre nacía con algo que uno podría llamar "cariño".

El silencio que sobrevino entre los dos fue embarazoso a más no poder. Hasta que oportunamente el estómago de Lambo hizo su colosal participación y se unió al diálogo.

—Veo que tú también tienes hambre —Gokudera se puso de pie—, ven, vayamos a saquear la despensa.

Lambo tomó los papeles con prisa para dejarlos dentro del cajón, a excepción de uno. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar reparar en los objetos que había. Sabía que la mujer de la foto era la madre de Gokudera y pensar en que sus dibujos compartían un espacio tan vital en la vida de la Tormenta, lo llenó de un sentimiento al que no podía darle nombre.

Y con una sonrisa subió hasta la cocina.

Comieron sin usar cubiertos, directamente con la mano. Hablaron poco porque el hambre primaba, pero entre los dos fueron reconstruyendo el pasado que tenían en común, hilando pasajes de la infancia de Lambo. Había muchas cosas que él no recordaba o bien, que las recordaba desde su lugar de niño, un recuerdo distorsionado.

Los "¿y te acuerdas de aquella vez?" pobló el espacio que compartían, mientras el chico lo escuchaba hablar, contándole muchos pasajes que él recordaba y otros tantos que no.

—Había una chica que me gustaba mucho —confesó ya sin pena, en ese entonces alegaba que las mujeres le resultaban molestas y entrometidas, pero una muchacha extranjera que había conocido en la tienda de rarezas le había dado conversación sobre ovnis y seres extraños. —Ella había ido a la casa del décimo porque él la había invitado. —Lo miró, divertido—¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

La muchacha le había escuchado hablar con sumo interés sobre los UMA's y Tsuna no había podido evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de la emoción en su guardián, y por ese motivo no tardó en invitarla a su casa a tomar un té. Porque pese a que Gokudera se lo había negado con ahínco, asegurando que no tenía interés en ella, había sido evidente que congeniar tanto con una chica con sus mismos gustos excéntricos le había abierto un nuevo mundo. Las mujeres ya no le parecían tan aburridas.

—No, no me acuerdo…

—Tomaste un palo —contó con calma, mordiendo un trozo de pollo—, se lo partiste en la espalda y saliste corriendo —hizo el gesto con las manos.

—¿De verdad hice eso? —abrió grande los ojos ante tanta violencia de su parte.

—Y te sorprende —entrecerró los ojos. Lambo era de tener esa clase de actitudes y otras más impetuosas. En su momento tuvo que agradecer que no hubiera usado una granada—. Esa fue la última vez que la vi —había cierto desazón en el tono, pero Lambo no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

La melodía de su risa, así como voz, siempre era elegante y cautivadora pese a que todavía era muy joven.

—¿Y por qué lo hice?

—No sé —alzó los hombros—, yo corrí detrás de ti para molerte a golpes. —Tsuna había dicho que habían sido celos y aunque lo descreyó ese día, en el presente se figuraba que algo de eso hubo—. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hiciste; ella no había hecho absolutamente nada, ¡si recién llegaba! —argumentó con firmeza—. Pero sí, señor… —asintió—le partiste un palo en la espalda y saliste corriendo. Me acuerdo muy bien.

Lambo, jocoso, le pidió que le contara más anécdotas como aquella. En la base era difícil saber si era de día o de noche, pero el reloj en la cocina marcaba más de las cinco de la mañana para cuando Gokudera se cansó de traer a la mente las travesuras de un pequeño, antojadizo y molesto Lambo.

—Era un dolor en el culo —reconoció con algo que parecía ser jactancia.

—Lo sigues siendo —argumentó con dureza y una pizca de gracia; pero Lambo estaba muy divertido para ofenderse por ello, además lo decía sin mostrar verdadero disgusto, como si en el fondo le agradase tener esa clase de recuerdos para compartir con él. —Nunca sabíamos de lo que eras capaz de hacer.

—Cuéntame algo más.

—Ya es tarde, Lambo —miró el reloj de nuevo—, son las seis de la mañana —se puso de pie colocando sobre la pileta a lavar lo poco que habían ensuciado.

—Iré a dormir. —Admitió su cansancio bostezando—Buenas noches... —dudó un instante— o debería decir "buenas mañanas".

Gokudera correspondió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero antes de que dejase la cocina le frenó el paso con una simple interrogación.

—¿Te irás? —Por fin había conseguido hacer esa crucial pregunta que le estuvo atormentando todo el santo día.

Lambo pareció contrariado, como si no supiera la respuesta o como si temiera dar la equivocada. En su vanidad no quería reconocer que ya no tenía motivos para partir.

—Tal vez —alzó las cejas, autosuficiente y presuntuoso, mientras se miraba las uñas para lucir más desamorado—; puede ser.

Si esperaba que Gokudera le rogase, podía hacerlo sentado.

—No puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Lambo —había cierta aspereza en sus palabras—, eres un guardián Vongola —terminó de lavar y se secó las manos—, el décimo te necesita.

—No me necesitan —contradijo, frunciendo el ceño y enfurruñándose como un niño. Miró hacia un costado, para ocultar las emociones que lo desbordaban.

—Podemos llegar a necesitarte.

Con eso Lambo asintió y adoptó una postura más digna de un guardián. Y aunque Gokudera se quedó sin saber si le había hecho el mínimo caso, al otro día y con pocas horas de sueño estuvo listo en la oficina de la central Vongola para decirle a su jefe todo lo que sabía sobre Barzini.

La predisposición de un caprichoso Lambo, aunado al detalle de que no había mencionado nada respecto a su partida, le dio a pensar a Tsuna de que esos dos habían podido amigarse de nuevo.

Siempre era igual con ese par.

Tsuna decidió esperar a que Yamamoto y Gokudera estuvieran presentes antes de hacerle hablar; de esa forma Lambo no tendría que contar todo dos veces. Desayunaron mientras aguardaban por ellos.

…

La historia de Lambo había revelado lo que ya sospechaban; Barzini no estaba escondido donde se suponía que debía estar. El menor de la familia aseguraba no haberlo visto ni tampoco haber tenido problemas para llegar a la sala central del castillo. Por lógica era de esperar una cantidad considerable de hombres apostados allí para salvaguardar la seguridad de su jefe.

—Por descarte —dijo Yamamoto, al ver que Tsuna le cedía la palabra—, está refugiado en el bunker de la alameda; pero no nos confiemos tampoco en que no está en el castillo.

—Entonces, el plan sencillamente es matarlo —Gokudera alzó los hombros, impávido—, ya, ¿qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo?

—No son mafiosos comunes, Gokudera —le sermoneó el jefe—, ellos también tienen cajas.

—Sí, yo las vi —Lambo asintió con seguridad.

—Fueron astutos —Yamamoto sonrió, cerrando brevemente los ojos—, nos obligaron a subestimarlos. De esa forma íbamos a ir con la guardia baja. Seguramente esperaban que enviáramos a los _regimes_ más débiles.

—Y hubiéramos tenido un montón de bajas de ser así —Gokudera perdió la mirada. —Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Cuál es el paso a dar?—Él siempre había sido hombre de acción, aunque uno pensante. El plan iría elaborándolo sobre la marcha, como casi siempre hacía cuando el tiempo apremiaba. Él gustaba sacar soluciones de la galera—Déjeme ir a mí al castillo —pidió con raigambre—; si esperan a que nosotros vayamos allí como primer lugar, de seguro habrá una trampa y estarán apostados la mayor cantidad de hombres.

Tsuna sonrió levemente, Gokudera nunca había tenido problemas en enfrentar lo más peliagudo de las misiones, incluso aquellas que implicaban trampas. Era bueno para sortear obstáculos mentales y físicos; pero había sido por su carácter tan temerario que no había dudado en darle el control absoluto de la zona sur de Namimori, que implicaba el negocio de armas.

Siempre había tipos duros tratando de negociar con los _caporegime_ para venderles, y no era problema el negocio en sí –ellos mismos solían recurrir al mercado negro-, el principal problema era cuando los integrantes de alguna de las familias con las que tenían enemistades pretendía introducir "cajas" en el mercado.

Fuera cual fuera la Familia a decir verdad, porque las cajas imprudentemente usadas por gente no capacitada o de plano inexperta, siempre traía problemas. Y aunque ellos no necesitaran de algo como las armas de fuego, las tenían por una cuestión de lógica.

_No emplees un fusil para matar una mariposa._

Por eso había asignado a Gokudera aquella zona. Su temperamento era lo suficiente rígido para mantener a raya a hombres que estaban acostumbrados a lidiar diariamente con la muerte. En el bajo mundo le tenían tanto respeto, como miedo. Asimismo, el _regime_ de dicha zona también había sabido crearse su reputación. Siempre cumplían todas las misiones; no hacerlo implicaba desde el desterramiento a la muerte, dependiendo del grado de insubordinación cometido.

Los hombres de Gokudera eran fieles a él porque sabían lo que podría llegar a pasarles de no serlo.

Si había algo que alguien con la filosofía de Gokudera odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, era la traición. Por ese motivo nadie se atrevía a traicionar la confianza de quien era a la vez el hombre más leal al Décimo Vongola.

Gokudera se encargaba de dejar en claro a cada novato que una traición hacia él, era indirectamente una traición hacia Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lo cual era imperdonable.

—El tema de quién irá lo dejaré para lo último —aclaró Tsuna, guiando la mirada hacia la Lluvia—, Hibari-san sigue en el oeste, ¿verdad?

—Sí, todavía no ha terminado de _limpiar_ la zona.

Muchos años atrás la mera insinuación al respecto hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a un joven Tsuna, pero en el presente sabía lo necesario que era cargar con unas cuantas muertes sobre los hombros.

No, él jamás aceptaría quitarle la vida a alguien, no era Dios, ni era nadie para decidir algo de ese talante, pero a veces era difícil razonar con los hombres del bajo mundo.

Y para eso estaba Hibari. Él sí sabía hacerles entrar en razón de una manera _muy_ persuasiva y actuar cuando las _palabras_ no servían. Esa era la razón por la que le había dado el control absoluto de la Zona Oeste de Namimori donde el narcotráfico hacía de dicho sector un verdadero campo de batalla, con hombres que estaban dispuestos a todo, a lo que fuera, con tal de no perder un negocio tan lucrativo, valuado en millones de dólares.

Eran, a la larga, la clase de mafiosos más temibles porque eran capaces de vender a su madre al mejor postor. El negocio de las drogas –legales e ilegales- es lo que más dinero mueve y moverá siempre en el mundo.

A Tsuna no le importaba llenarse los bolsillos con el vil metal, con lo que ganaba en los negocios propios de la Familia le alcanzaba de sobra. Sus designios tenían que ver con el Tri Ni Sette, muy lejos de esa clase de vida. No obstante era una realidad que el no tener interés en ser parte de esa movida le traía varios inconvenientes. La lista de enemigos de los Vongola era tan larga como la de los aliados.

Como Tsuna controlaba gran parte de Japón con su carisma e influencia, la droga no circulaba por carriles que serían convenientes para los narcotraficantes. Por eso, cada cierto periodo de tiempo, diversos capos mafiosos solicitaban entrevistas con el Décimo Vongola para ofrecerle tratos jugosos en negocios turbios. El problema empezaba cuando Tsuna, gentilmente y con una sonrisa, luego de haberles ofrecido cigarros, tabaco, alcohol y comodidad en la oficina falsa que tenían en el centro de Namimori, se negaba rotundamente.

La clase de hombres con la que debía lidiar el Décimo no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta. La guerra, entonces, no tardaba en iniciarse apenas el despachado mafioso en cuestión se hubiera ido frustrado e insatisfecho por la respuesta obtenida, que resultaba ser siempre la misma e inflexible.

Tsuna lo solucionaba de la manera más sencilla. Él mandaba a uno solo de sus hombres a luchar contra el ejército de turno. Hibari solía encargarse a la perfección de esa clase de asuntos en compañía de su reducido _regime_.

—¿Cuánto tardará en volver?

Yamamoto alzó los hombros, Hibari no era un hombre que gustase de comunicar el avance de sus misiones; él no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie y si respondía a Sawada Tsunayoshi era simplemente porque había aprendido a tenerle el mismo respeto que le tenía al _bebé_. Aunque no dejaba de asegurar cada tanto que algún día los mordería a los dos hasta la muerte.

Si bien las razones por las cuales Hibari servía a Tsuna permanecían ocultas hasta cierto límite, todos sabían que tenía que ver con un incidente ocurrido hacía varios años, en el que Tsuna intercedió a favor del ex presidente del comité de disciplina. Historia larga y que en la Familia era leyenda, un rumor vago y a veces escéptico sobre cómo había conseguido Tsuna domar a alguien tan inclemente, cruel y desalmado como lo era Kyoya Hibari.

Tsuna había sido muy reservado al respecto, ni siquiera su _Consigliere_ o su mano derecha conocían la historia. Por eso suponían acertadamente que gran parte del respeto que le tenía Hibari a Tsuna se debía justamente a ese voto de silencio.

—Cuando lo llamé para saber qué tal iba el trabajo lo único que me dijo al respecto fue: "No fastidies, Yamamoto Takeshi, o te morderé hasta la muerte cuando vuelva", y me cortó —estalló en carcajadas, mientras Tsuna suspiraba y dejaba caer desganado su cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

—Siempre igual —refunfuñó Gokudera cruzándose de brazos.

Lambo seguía en silencio, observando la escena con suma atención. Sabía que su lugar no era allí, en la oficina de Tsuna mientras este tenía una reunión con sus hombres más fieles, pero de cierta manera se sentía parte de ese círculo, se sentía cerca de ellos como nunca antes.

Los tres siempre se reunían en la oficina de la base, llegaban a un acuerdo, llamaban a los demás Guardianes para informarles y de allí salían las órdenes que impartían a los demás. Y ser parte de ese vínculo cerrado le hacía sentirse importante y valorado.

Tsuna lo miró como si recién reparase en él. Creyó que le hablaría, pero simplemente le sonrió y desvió de vuelta la mirada para fijarse en la Lluvia.

—Onii-chan debe ir a su zona, estamos con las defensas bajas. —Pese al paso del tiempo, Tsuna nunca había dejado de llamar al guardián del Sol con el mismo mote que de jóvenes—Con todo este asunto de Barzini hemos perdido a muchos hombres y algunos capos se han aprovechado de ello.

Ryohei se encargaba de lo que, de cierta forma, mantenía económicamente a la Familia y que era el juego; tanto legal, como el entretenimiento ilegal.

Aunque Tsuna se había negado a sumar la prostitución a la larga lista por una cuestión de principios, eran mayoría las prostitutas que preferían trabajar bajo el control de Sasagawa. Porque de él no solo recibían protección, sino también atención médica y una subvención económica por parte de la Familia Vongola cuando no podían ejercer por enfermedad o por cualquier otro motivo.

Sin duda lo que le ofrecía Sasagawa era mil veces mejor a que estar en la calle o bajo el yugo de algún otro jefe mafioso sin escrúpulos.

De esa forma el negocio se fue formando sin que Tsuna estuviera plenamente de acuerdo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dándole refugio a una docena de chicas que buscaban seguridad bajo su ala, ofreciéndole sus servicios a cambio para el beneficio económico de la familia. Servicios que igual pensaban darlo en la calle, con o sin la protección del Décimo Vongola.

Sasagawa mantenía a raya a todos los chulos que buscaban lastimarlas y había sabido ser gentil con ellas a su masculina y extrema manera. Las mujeres en el bajo mundo lo adoraban, porque él no permitía ninguna clase de abuso hacia sus chicas y eso incluía a los hombres de su propio regime. ¡ _Respetar a una mujer al extremo!_ , era lo que siempre decía antes de moler a puños al insubordinado de turno.

Con los salones de juego, la Familia vivía bien. Poseían la infraestructura más importante de todo Japón: un hotel con casino que era controlado por Ryohei. Cada pelea llevada a cabo, fuera profesional o no, también era controlada por él. El porcentaje de todo el dinero que obtenían por televisar encuentros entre boxeadores conocidos, y las entradas que cobraban en las peleas callejeras ilegales, eran también administrados por Sasagawa.

Este era conocido por tener un carácter explosivo, pero también por ser simpático y atento con las personas. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser un Vongola y por eso se lo tenía en consideración. Podía invitar con una cerveza a un desconocido y hablar sobre boxeo con este por horas, pero si lo "buscaba", también podía dejar al desdichado de turno sin un hueso sano, internado en el hospital y al borde de la muerte. Otro que sabía poner en apuros a Tsuna. Con un par de copas de más, Ryohei era _extremadamente_ peligroso.

—Tú tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo —aseguró el décimo mirando a Yamamoto con una tenue sonrisa; no tardó en percibir la incomodidad de Gokudera gracias a un suspiro seguido de un leve carraspeo. Lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente—Tú querías ir al castillo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces —Yamamoto tomó la palabra—, lo mejor será enviar a Chrome y a su _regime_ a la alameda, en busca de Barzini.

Tsuna asintió con convicción. A ella le quedaría el trabajo más difícil, tratar de conseguir que Barzini dejase su escondite y se entregase por las buenas. Sabía que eso último no sería posible, y en cuyo caso la única opción viable para el hombre sería la muerte.

El décimo tomó aire, tratando de borrar esa ligera sensación tirana que siempre le dejaba la Parca. La manera de no sentir remordimientos, el mecanismo que utilizaba, era traer a la memoria los cadáveres de todos aquellos que habían sido parte de su querida Familia. Personas que habían sido leales a él y que Barzini había matado.

No quería que más integrantes de su Familia muriesen.

De esa forma pudo alejar las dudas de él. Si le daba la orden a Chrome, ella llevaría a cabo el trabajo con la eficiencia que siempre supo emplear cuando su jefe le da indicaciones. Y también, como siempre, la acompañaría su particular _regime_. Particular porque era uno de los más exiguos de todos pues apenas estaba compuesto por Ken y Chikuza. El resto solía tener un _regime_ que iban de la docena, como tenía Hibari, a los cincuenta o los cien hombres.

—En cuanto a Lambo… —lo miró, notando que por haberlo mencionado estaba colocándole en una situación difícil.

Quería darle un lugar importante en la Familia, lo habían hablado con Yamamoto la noche anterior. Ellos mismos habían empezado a involucrarse en los trabajos de la Familia con tan solo quince años. Proteger a Lambo, al final, había resultado lo peor, porque era evidente que el chico quería ser un participe más activo.

—Vendrá conmigo —Gokudera interrumpió el dictamen del jefe, sorprendiéndolos.

Tsuna meditó la propuesta; era muy arriesgado para Lambo enfrentarse a una de las partes más dura del trabajo; más tomando en cuenta su poca experiencia en batalla, pero a la vez creía comprender el fin de Gokudera. Sonrió. Sí, sin dudas la Tormenta sabría cuidarlo y actuar acorde a las circunstancias. No tenía de qué temer.

—Bien —accedió, dándoles el visto bueno. Cuando Gokudera se puso de pie para irse, Lambo lo imitó, parándose tan rápido del asiento que la silla rechinó ensordecedoramente. Era evidente que estaba ansioso. —Harás lo que Gokudera te diga, ¿está claro, Lambo? —Tsuna buscó asegurarse de ello.

—Sí, jefe —asintió con solemnidad.

—Y tú —dijo la Tormenta mirando a Yamamoto—, cuida bien del décimo, idiota.

—¡Haha! No te preocupes, no pasará nada aquí en la base.

Gokudera gruñó por lo bajo. Quería ir al castillo a encargarse del asunto, pero se suponía que él era el guardaespaldas de Tsuna. Dejarlo sin su estricta vigilancia lo inquietaba, no obstante sabía que si quería cuidar de la seguridad de su jefe, más le valía erradicar el problema de raíz.

Cuanto antes terminase con el trabajo, todo volvería a la calma y ya no habría más intentos de asesinato. Todavía le dolían las cicatrices de los balazos que había recibido en uno de los últimos atentados contra Tsuna. Los hombres de Barzini habían ido contra ellos una tarde cuando Tsuna despedía a su madre en el aeropuerto.

Apenas bajaron del coche una lluvia de balas cayó sobre ellos, casi sin darles tiempo a nada. Habían apuntado a mansalva contra Gokudera siendo conscientes de que por ser el guardaespaldas del Décimo solía estar siempre alerta, armado y dispuesto a dar guerra.

Tsuna supo protegerlos a los dos, tanto a su madre que se había refugiado contra el auto, como a su mano derecha; pero Gokudera no la sacó barata y tuvo que ser hospitalizado. Otra vez al borde de la muerte.

Cuando los dos se fueron de la oficina, Yamamoto aprovechó la soledad para tocar un tema con Tsuna en el que había estado meditando en los últimos días.

—Si todo sale bien… me gustaría darle mi zona a Lambo. Es muy tranquila.

Tsuna sonrió con incredulidad. Si el Norte estaba en paz era precisamente por el temperamento apacible y negociador de Yamamoto. No por obra y gracia del Cielo, sino de la Lluvia.

—Está bien, igual te necesito como _Consigliere_ aquí.

Pensaba darle a Chrome la zona de Yamamoto cuando la sucesión fuera llevada a cabo, pero no le parecía mala la propuesta de su Guardián. De esa forma Lambo podría tener su propio _regime_ y adquirir más experiencia; pero consideraba que debía conseguirse sus propios hombres y los de Yamamoto ser reubicados.

Pero se estaba adelantando demasiado, primero quería evaluar el desempeño de Lambo en esa misión; esperaba que todo saliese bien. Por un leve instante la duda lo colmó, porque ese par nunca había aprendido a llevarse _bien_.

…

Sin embargo las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo esperado. Resultó ser que Barzini no estaba refugiado en la alameda, así que Chrome no tuvo dificultades para enfrentarse a los pocos hombres que estaban allí. La información que recabó era la que necesitaban para dar el siguiente paso. Barzini sí había estado refugiado en el bunker de la alameda, pero debido al movimiento imprudente de Lambo, habían decido por la seguridad del jefe enviarlo de vuelta a la fortaleza del castillo. La Niebla no haría tiempo de llegar para ser un refuerzo, pero llegaría, tarde o temprano. Mientras, Lambo y Gokudera deberían arreglárselas lo mejor posible.

El saber que el enemigo tenía cajas los había ayudado a tomar medidas preventivas. Gokudera siempre era preventivo. Según en palabras de Tsuna: era un perseguido, pero tenía motivos para serlo ya que todo el tiempo estaban queriendo matar al _Don_ , ¿qué clase de mano derecha sería si no lo fuera? A medida que Tsuna se iba haciendo conocido por su carácter amable y por su autoridad, los sicarios iban en aumento.

Por eso ya a nadie le sorprendía que Gokudera, antes de cada viaje, se echase al suelo en traje para inspeccionar y asegurarse que bajo el auto a conducir no hubiera ninguna bomba, por ejemplo. Y debido a ese carácter obsesivo, ya estaba preparado para enfrentar a una cantidad de hombres mucho superior a la estipulada, e incluso a la que esperaban según los informes.

Fue una autentica masacre. Tuvo que enfrentarse a cajas que nunca antes había visto.

Lambo había estado todo ese tiempo tras sus pasos, pero en un determinado momento, ya dentro del castillo y con tan solo un tercio del enorme lugar inspeccionado, le había perdido el rastro.

Trató de no preocuparse por él, lejos de conseguirlo en verdad.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo que se le cantaba? ¿Por qué siempre se metía y los metía en problemas? Antes de buscar a Barzini, debería primer encontrar a Lambo o no podría dinamitar el castillo a gusto y _piacere_.

Lambo tenía sus propias cajas, pero lo que no tenía era experiencia, así que el uso que podía hacer de ellas era pobre o ineficiente. Gokudera dio vuelta por el castillo, recorriendo de nuevo los lugares por los que ya había pasado, pero era un jodido laberinto y todos los hombres ya estaban alertados de su presencia; regía el caos absoluto y no podía caminar sin toparse con un tropel de hombres.

Sabía que ya había pasado por un lugar cuando se encontraba con los cadáveres que habían dejado en el camino, pero no tardaban en aparecer más y más, que salían como ratas de alcantarillas. Y en uno de los cuartos creyó escuchar a Lambo llorando.

Caminó hasta allí y en medio de la penumbra, sobre el suelo, pudo reconocer la vianda de comida que _la vaca_ había llevado. Maldición, ¿en una situación como esa se le daba por comer? ¿Y encima llorar?

—¿Lambo, dónde te… ? Oh, no —protestó—Maldición, ¿no sé te podía ocurrir un mejor momento para usar la bazooka de los diez años, vaca idiota?

—¡Debo… resistir! —Un Lambo de cinco años repetía su mantra, pero apenas lo vio pareció recordar algo sumamente importante y no tardó en reprochárselo—¡Hakodera, ¿por qué escribiste eso? Ahora me darás bombones en compensación o diré que-!

—¡Haz silencio! —Lo calló, tomándolo en el aire y tapándole la boca con una mano mientras el pequeñajo se agitaba enfurecido en sus brazos—Bien, solo cinco minutos —murmuró neurasténico—, quédate quieto por cinco condenados minutos.

Podía escuchar la procesión de hombres armados que pasaban corriendo por el pasillo. La puerta entreabierta de lo que parecía ser una sala de juegos –lo deducía por las mesas de pool- le permitía adivinar la cantidad a la que debería enfrentarse; por las sombras que se proyectaban en la pared podía hacerse una idea bastante certera.

Miró al pequeño que tenía entre los brazos, sintiéndose inquieto por su seguridad. Un Lambo de quince años, en una situación como esa, era una cosa, pero un Lambo de cinco años cambiaba todo el panorama.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —Murmuró, pero como el pequeñín se largó a llorar escandalosamente, volvió a taparle la boca.

Se sentó en el suelo sin soltarlo y apoyó la espalda contra una de las mesas para esconderse mejor. Tanto tiempo como hiciera falta. Los minutos transcurrían lentamente, eran los cinco más largos de toda su vida. De mal en peor, se habían metido tres tipos dentro de la sala.

Preparó una de sus dinamitas; con una sería suficiente para quitárselos de encima, pero no quería utilizarla salvo que fuera muy necesario. Sabía que el jaleo terminaría por develar su posición. Para colmo, el maldito bribón que tenía sobre las piernas hacía lo imposible para tratar de zafarse.

Pudo suspirar aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que los sujetos abandonaban el lugar, hablando entre ellos sobre seguir buscándolos en otro sitio. Eso había estado muy cerca.

—Lambo, escúchame…

—¡Debo… resistir! —Chilló—¡Hakodera!

—Te daré todos los dulces que quieras —negoció con impaciencia—, siempre y cuando hagas silencio. Escúchame —le rogó imperativamente—, estamos en una situación peligrosa, así que… —volvió a taparle la boca cuando otra vez escuchó voces demasiado cerca. Sabía que el diablillo no le haría el menor caso.

Trató de organizar su cabeza, de sostener a Lambo fuertemente para que no se fuera corriendo, aguardando ansioso a que esos tortuosos minutos pasaran de una condenada vez. En algún momento Lambo pareció tranquilizarse, _demasiado_. Cuando lo espió, sorprendido por tanta pasividad, notó que se había quedado dormido. Mejor, seguramente faltaban pocos minutos.

Sonrió mientras lo veía respirar enérgicamente. A veces olvidaba que Lambo alguna vez había sido así de pequeño; tan tierno que lucía y en verdad era un rufián que le había dado más dolores de cabeza que en el presente. Dormido parecía ser tan inofensivo que hasta daban ganas de llorar.

Se preguntaba qué había estado haciendo en su época. Seguramente que corriendo a I-Pin, ¿no había dicho algo sobre dulces? No. ¿Una caja de bombones? Tal vez su Gokudera le había arrebatado los dulces en castigo por alguna travesura cometida.

Eso activó un recuerdo lejano que había estado dormido en su cabeza por muchos años. El de un día de San Valentín, cuando tuvo que correrlo para rescatar unos chocolates que en teoría eran para el décimo -y que en realidad terminaron siendo para él -; pero no recordaba que Lambo hubiera usado la bazooka en esa ocasión.

No pudo seguir rememorando el pasado, las voces de los hombres volvieron a ponerle en alerta, estaban lejos, pero podrían llegar a descubrirlos si el pequeño Lambo se despertaba y se ponía a chillar. Por fortuna eso no pasó, un humo rosa le encegueció y sobre sus piernas ya no tenía el débil peso de un Lambo de cinco, sino el de quince años.

—Lo siento, mi _yo_ del pasado usó la- —intentó excusarse, pero Gokudera lo silenció poniéndole una mano en la boca.

—Están cerca y se juntaron muchos —le susurró en el oído, causándole ligeras cosquillas. Lo acomodó porque ya le dolía tener semejante peso en la entrepierna—, así que lo mejor será esperar a que se vayan y tomarlos por sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios te pasó, por qué estás tan herido? —cuestionó viendo un hilo delgado de sangre correrle desde la sien hasta la barbilla.

—Es que...

Lambo tragó saliva queriendo explicarle lo que había visto, pero fue incapaz. La posición era incómoda, en todos los sentidos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que Gokudera lo había tenido así, sobre la falda… ¿Cinco minutos atrás? La situación era tragicómica y le confundía aun más que el extraño viaje que había tenido en esa ocasión. ¿Habría estado funcionando mal la bazooka de los diez años?

Para colmo la nueva situación en la que se hallaba envuelto lograba confundirlo incluso más, de ser posible. Ya no estaba en edad para que le hicieran _upa_ , pero entendía que el más leve movimiento alertaría a los hombres que habían entrado al cuarto. En esas circunstancias sería difícil hacer de tiempo para armarse y defenderse. Lentamente Gokudera escabulló la mano entre sus prendas para dar con sus dinamitas y tener todo al alcance en caso de necesitarlo a último momento.

Lambo se removió inquieto al sentir el leve contacto de esas manos revisándolo todo a través de las prendas. Se dejó caer lentamente a un costado, hasta terminar sentado sobre el suelo y evitar así esa intimidad.

Le había hecho transpirar y sabía que si su corazón latía frenéticamente, como si estuviera en una cita con la chica más linda que en el mes hubiera conocido, no era solo por el peligro que les aguardaba afuera.

Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Gokudera en la mejilla, este tenía la boca ligeramente entre abierta para atrapar el aire que necesitaba y pese a la penumbra del cuarto, sus labios brillaban y lucían tentadoramente suaves.

Volvió a humedecerlos al sentirlos resecos y estos volvieron a brillar apeteciblemente –no, no era un momento para reparar en esos detalles intrascendentes. _Lambo, no estás en una cita_ -. Se advertía agitado, por los nervios de tener que lidiar con la situación. Con la que le hacía vivir Gokudera y con la que de por sí era el estar infiltrados en terreno enemigo.

El cuerpo de Gokudera también sudaba y desprendía calor, uno que envolvía al joven que trataba de tomar distancia de esos brazos musculosos que lo asían protectoramente.

Se acomodó y a gatas se alejó, de tal manera que en otro momento hubiera resultado vergonzosamente gracioso.

En ese instante Gokudera pudo tener total libertad, se puso de pie y arremetió, acabando con el problema principal en poco tiempo. Nada que un kilo de dinamitas y sus cajas no pudieran solucionar.

En cuanto pudo encarar a Lambo más relajado, le exigió con dureza que se pegara a él y que no se distanciara por nada del mundo.

—Sé mi jodida sombra, ¿está claro? — _Santa madre de Dios_. —Comiendo empanadas…

—No fue mi culpa —despotricó—, mi _yo_ más joven usó la bazooka y yo también tuve que usarla porque Reborn me lo ordenó. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Gokudera siguió refunfuñando como un viejo gruñón. De mal humor caminó por los pasillos insultando a diestra y siniestra mientras le pasaba por encima a los cuantiosos cuerpos tirados. En un determinado momento se dio cuenta de que volvía a hablar solo.

—¡Me lleva el demonio! —Se jaló del pelo, saturado—¡¿Ahora dónde mierda se metió?! —Le iba a dar un ataque de histeria. Si no lo mataba Barzini, lo mataba Lambo. Eso sería muy irónico. —¡Cuando te encuentre voy a mandarte al matadero, vaca idiota!

Lambo había tomado distancia de él porque, primero, lo necesitaba… necesitaba alejarse y ordenar su cabeza -el viaje de la bazooka lo había trastocado- y, segundo, porque no pensaba seguirlo si iba a tratarlo de aquel modo, como si hubiera cometido algún crimen imperdonable. Tampoco había sido para tanto. Ni tampoco había sido _técnicamente_ su culpa.

No había podido entender que si Gokudera estaba enojado, no era con él, sino con la circunstancia de no poder evitar preocuparse. Y que fuera por Lambo empeoraba más la situación.

Cuando hacía trabajos con los demás tendía a desentenderse porque todos eran capaces de cuidarse solos, y aunque no dudaba de la fortaleza de Lambo cuando este sabía ponerse serio, tampoco podía evitar inquietarse por él, más si se le daba por usar la bazooka de los diez años y dejarle en su lugar a un Lambo pequeño y vulnerable.

Cuando lo volvió a hallar le sorprendió encontrarse con una escena tan feroz. Apenas abrió la puerta ancha de una de las salas se encontró con Lambo cubierto de sangre, temblando y llorando.

Pensó lo peor y se desesperó.

—¡Lambo! —deliberó un instante, no sabía si ir a socorrerlo o matar a quien lo hubiera puesto en peligro, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta tomar cartas en el asunto. Porque en ese cuarto todos estaban muertos. Incluido Barzini—¿Qué… demonios pasó aquí?

—¡Hakodera! —sollozó Lambo cayendo, pero sus rodillas no alcanzaron a tocar el suelo. La Tormenta lo aferró contra sí y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¡De donde sale tanta sangre!

Pudo hilar lo que había pasado dentro de esa sala cuando Lambo, hipando, se le contó a media voz. Esa sangre no era de él, sino de los sujetos que se había tenido que cargar, sin saber que entre ellos estaba Barzini.

El menor de la Familia Vongola no había esperado encontrarlo refugiado allí. No esperaba encontrarlo en el castillo, de hecho. Gokudera no entendía un ápice cómo demonios se había dado todo, pero lo importante es que más allá de los nervios que parecían comérselo vivo, Lambo estaba sano y todo había salido bien.

No tenían nada que hacer con Barzini ya muerto y con gran parte de sus hombres electrocutados. Gokudera se acercó al cadáver y se aseguró de que fuera el auténtico jefe y no un doble. Le quitó el anillo como prueba de que lo habían matado y dejó el castillo en compañía de un Lambo que no dejaba de temblar.

Un guerrero puede acostumbrarse a la sangre, pero no a la muerte. Reaccionar con fría impasibilidad a la hora de matar no es algo sencillo, si bien siempre prima el instinto de supervivencia en el calor de un enfrentamiento.

—¡Mierda, funcionas bien bajo presión! —Gokudera le desordenó el pelo, molestándolo para tratar de distraerlo y hacerle volver en sí.

—¡Déjame en paz, idiota! —gruñó como un niño—¡Me quedé solo y de repente aparecieron todos esos tipos! Carajo, ¡nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo! Tuve que usar la caja y… —aunque sí recordaba momentos de extremo temor, no es que nunca antes hubiera estado en situaciones tensas. —Debo… resistir —desvió la cara, para que Gokudera no lo viera quebrándose.

La Tormenta lo sabía, Lambo solía atacar con todo cuando se enojaba o se asustaba, así era su temperamento. Carcajeó apenas; tenían los dos unas pintas que daban asco, los trajes hecho jirones y cubiertos de mugre.

Había sido como el bautismo de sangre de Lambo; ahora oficialmente era un hombre de la mafia.

La sorpresa de los demás no fue menos cuando supieron que quien había matado a Barzini no había sido Gokudera ni Chrome, sino que Lambo completamente solo y a la buena de Dios se había encargado del trabajo.

El susto que se había llevado le enseñaría a obedecer las órdenes, pues si Tsuna le había dicho que le hiciera caso a Gokudera, había sido por algo.

La noticia de que la mayor amenaza hacia la Familia Vongola en Japón había sido erradicada por el más joven de sus guardianes corrió como y con el viento. Tsuna le dio la Zona Norte que antes era de Yamamoto, con algunos hombres para que formara su propio _regime_ ; pero la felicidad y el momento de gloria no duraron demasiado.

Cuando llegó la noticia a Italia y la Familia Bovino supo del progreso que había tenido Lambo, lo mandó a llamar. Claro, ahora que notaban que era competente, lo solicitaban, cuando primero lo había librado a su suerte.

Tsuna no quiso negociar con la familia Bovino, no le gustaba ni un poco la idea. Él había estado esos diez años lidiando con Lambo y ahora, que ya se había convertido en todo un hombre de la mafia, debía "devolverlo". Ni que fuera un paquete o algún robot al cual programar.

Por eso mismo dejó que Lambo tomara la decisión que él, por sentimentalista, no podía tomar. Después de todo su guardián más joven era lo suficientemente maduro para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Le dio una semana para que lo pensara bien antes de darle una respuesta, pero Lambo estuvo seguro desde el primer momento.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Un poco de vocabulario, extraído de la Wikipedia así que no me fio demasiado XD Yo me baso en el libro de Mario Puzo (de hecho, de ahí viene "Barzini"), aunque vale destacar que no sigo la jerga y el "cómo es" el mundo de la mafia en la vida real. Digamos… con cajas y rayitos mágicos de colores uno pueda tomarse ciertas libertades y fantasear a sus anchas.**
> 
> _Vicejefe, Sottocapo o Underboss **:**_  
>  **La mano derecha militar del Don y normalmente su posterior sucesor.**  
>  _Consigliere **:**_  
>  **Significa "consejero" en italiano. Se encarga de aconsejar al Don sobre todas sus acciones y movimientos. Es su mano derecha no militar.**  
>  _Caporegime_  
>  **: Cada _caporegime_ dirige un _regime_ , que es un grupo de soldados. En cada familia hay un número variable de _regimes_ que van en lo normal desde dos hasta cinco, pero se sabe de familias muy grandes...**
> 
> **Básicamente había pensado a los seis guardianes como _Caporegime_ , con sus _regimes_ cuantiosos. No es lo mismo ser consejero que ser la mano derecha. Digamos que los dos lo son, pero desde lugares distintos, uno como guardaespaldas y hombre más fiel, el otro como consejero y hombre más fiel XD.**  
>  **Cada vez que Yamamoto dice "por cierto, yo soy su mano derecha" para fastidiar a Gokudera, asiento con la cabeza. Sí, señor… tiene la personalidad ideal para ser Consejero del décimo. Pero Gokudera ES su Mano Derecha. Y todos felices. Son mi OT3.**  
>  **Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> _5 de septiembre de 2012_   
>  _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. Chapter 3

Si algo había aprendido, por haber sido parte de ese bajo mundo desde niño, era a ser fiel a la familia, a no abandonarla cuando más necesitaba de uno. Frente a Tsuna, en la oficina de este y luego de que la semana de plazo se hubiera cumplido, intentó explicárselo, sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo. Tsuna había intuido que esa sería su respuesta y no le molestaba, al contrario, lo entendía perfectamente. En su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Es mi familia, Tsuna-nii —se excusó, sintiendo una culpa inexplicable, porque él también era consciente de lo que muchos pensaban, pero no se atrevían a decir—, sé que en estos diez años no he sabido nada de ellos, que… no se han preocupado por mí.

—Sí, a su manera se han preocupado por ti —Tsuna le sonrió, porque se daba cuenta de que más allá de su egoísmo Lambo sabía ser misericordioso. A su lado estaba Yamamoto. Gokudera no andaba cerca y eso le aligeraba la culpa; porque ante la Tormenta sería más dura la sensación de ingratitud. Sentía que estaba traicionando a su familia del corazón.

—Sí, sé que en estos años se han interesado por mi progreso —Había mantenido un frío y lejano contacto con su familia, casi siempre a través de Tsuna—, pero…

—Pero quieres ir —le ayudó el ex beisbolista con empatía—, es entendible Lambo. Tu familia está pasando por un mal momento y necesitan de tu ayuda. Te la han pedido expresamente. No te sientas culpable por ello.

—Y no te sientas obligado tampoco a aceptar dar esa ayuda —aclaró Tsuna—, pero no quiero que te vayas creyendo que nos estás abandonando. Si decides ir a Italia por tu familia, nadie te juzgará.

—Será una temporada —agregó Yamamoto para animarlo—, cuando todo esté bien podrás volver de nuevo.

—Además —continuó Tsuna al ver que Lambo lucía más relajado—, pensé en darte trabajo. Así que no dejarás de ser un Vongola si eso es lo que más te preocupa. —Era su Guardián, no dejaría de serlo nunca, pero entendía sus inquietudes.

—¿De qué se trata? —Lambo arqueó las cejas, curioso por la propuesta.

—Serás una especie de embajador en Italia, un representante de la familia Vongola —explicó la Lluvia.

—Estamos expandiendo el negocio. Japón nos queda chico —el jefe tomó la palabra—, y como en Italia tenemos contactos, lo mejor será comenzar por allí, pero necesitamos alguien de confianza… que sea de la familia ¿entiendes?

—¿Y quién mejor que tú, ahora que estarás allá? —Yamamoto le puso una mano en el hombro—Eres un chico con mucho carisma y es lo que se necesita para los negocios. Aparte estarás con Reborn, y Dino te ayudará… —le tranquilizó. Cavallone le pondría al tanto de todo y el ex Arcobaleno sería el nexo—; y tú podrás ayudar a tu familia económicamente.

—Además estarás más cerca de mamá… —Tsuna volvió a sonreír—y eso me dejará muy tranquilo.

Lambo sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho y aliviado con las palabras de los dos. Asintió, aceptando el trabajo sin que le importase lo que este implicase. Lo haría de todos modos; porque siempre haría lo que fuera por su familia del corazón.

Sin embargo no podía estar del todo tranquilo. Durante los días previos a su partida, trató de evitar a Gokudera y fue tan obvio para este, que acabó por ser él quien lo buscó. Ya estaba al tanto de su viaje y por eso suponía acertadamente las razones que tenía para esquivarlo.

Cuando vio a la Tormenta en su cuarto, bajó la vista al suelo y no le dio tiempo a hablar.

—Ya sé que el Décimo Vongola me necesita, pero mi familia ahora me necesita más que él, además yo voy a ayudarlo de todos modos, desde Italia y-

—Lambo —Gokudera sonrió, sumamente divertido. ¿Había estado todos esos días haciéndose la cabeza por lo que le había dicho hacia semanas en la cocina? Lambo le producía tanta perplejidad, como furia y ternura; un cóctel extraño, sin duda. —Está bien. —Titubeó—solo… quería desearte buen viaje.

Lambo lo miró con desconfianza, incluso frunció el ceño y se replegó hacia atrás cuando Gokudera caminó hacia él para pasar a su lado y dejarlo solo en la habitación; pero antes de que la Tormenta abandonase su rango visual, alcanzó a decirle:

—Gokudera —perdió la mirada para decirlo, en su orgullo se negaba a reconocerlo—, gracias.

En eso resumió lo muy aliviado que se sentía de no haber tenido que lidiar con el reproche de él. No podría irse tranquilo si Gokudera tomaba su partida como una traición hacia los Vongola. Y aunque Gokudera se sintió ofendido porque, claro, Lambo no se había molestado en decirle que se iría y tuvo que enterarse por otro –y ese otro había sido Tsuna, sin ir más lejos- ahora confirmaba sus tontos temores para no querer contarle.

Contra su voluntad, no pudo evitar reprochárselo.

—Vaca idiota, venir enterarme a horas de tu viaje que te vas —chistó, con media sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Ni siquiera pensabas despedirte de mí, desgraciado?

—Pero es que pensé que…

—Pensé, pensé —se burló—¿No ves que eres un bobito?

Eso fue suficiente para suscitar la furia del menor; no se detuvo a preguntarse ni a preguntarle a qué se debía el insulto gratuito. Miles de granadas se cargaron una pared que Giannini y sus hombres deberían reparar más tarde.

Lambo se fue con la promesa de volver pronto, en cuanto todo estuviera bien en Italia. Suponía que le tomaría algunos meses, quizás como mucho un año, pero ¡vaya! que la familia Bovino necesitaba de su integrante más joven. Y para mucho más que solo limpiar inodoros.

Lo que Lambo pensó que serían ocho meses, se convirtieron en nueve años. Casi una década, que pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Durante ese tiempo fue haciéndose cargo de los negocios de la familia Vongola en Italia, aprendió mucho más sobre el bajo mundo, creció como individuo y maduró en numerosos aspectos, pero en el fondo no dejó de ser el mismo de siempre.

En esos años vio en pocas ocasiones a sus hermanos, puntualmente en las bodas o cuando alguno de los Guardianes viajaba a Italia por algún trabajo. Le hubiera gustado mantener contacto con Gokudera, pero lo cierto es que era al que menos había tratado y visto en ese tiempo.

La última vez que se lo cruzó había sido para la boda de Yamamoto y Haru, hacia ya más de cinco años, pero la Tormenta había tenido sus propios negocios por atender, sumando su obsesión al trabajo y su amor hacia la mafia, siempre estaba ocupado y era poco el tiempo que le podía dedicar a las personas que no fueran Tsunayoshi Sawada.

La excepción claro, fueron los enlaces de sus amigos más cercanos, porque poco antes había sido el turno de Ryohei y una chica que Lambo recordaba como la bruja _Shishi_. Es más, los Vongola recordarían que el momento más gracioso de ese enlace sería el de Lambo señalándola a Hana y diciendo "shishi babaa".

La cara de Hana había sido tan épica como la de Lambo y la foto que le sacaron en ese momento ilustraría de por vida la enajenación de los dos; pero tampoco fue mucho lo que pudo tratar a Gokudera en dicho evento.

Las bodas al estilo Vongola eran colosales, encontrarse con alguien en una de ellas podría ser a algo similar que a gestar un milagro. Por ese motivo, no haber podido dar con Gokudera le había herido en lo más profundo. Que ni siquiera la Tormenta se molestase en acercarse a él, todavía más.

No esperaba tampoco que tomase el teléfono y lo llamase para saber qué era de su vida, suponía que se enteraba de él por medio de los demás, pero hubiera sido agradable tener presente esa extraña unión y no solo en la fecha de sus cumpleaños. Reconocía, sí, que en su infancia le había dado muchos problemas y que siempre había simulado ignorarlo. Ahora podía sentir un poco de todo ese veneno. _Karma_.

Los demás se mostraban más afectuosos con él y era evidente que no querían cortar el vínculo, pero Gokudera era un poco como Hibari en ese aspecto. Si la gente se acercaba a ellos, pues bien, que sufriesen las consecuencias, pero no eran de buscar acercarse a los demás por cuenta propia.

Pero fueron circunstancias; desencuentros que Gokudera no había previsto, por supuesto. En el casamiento de Ryohei tenía un asunto importante por atender debido al tráfico de armas que al final resultaron ser cajas peligrosas, así que llegó temprano y a las dos horas se marchó, cuando Lambo apenas llegaba. Para el casamiento de Yamamoto había pasado algo similar, pero a la inversa. Buscó a Lambo, pero el que se había ido temprano acompañando a Nana que estaba cansada había sido él.

Para cuando le tocó el turno a Tsuna de casarse, Lambo estaba listo para enfrentar las sombras del pasado, las del presente y las del futuro. Le gustaba la vida en Italia, se sentía como en casa, pero su ciclo allí ya había terminado y tenía ganas de volver con ellos para vivir cerca de sus hermanos.

Las mujeres italianas le agradaban y ellas a él lo adoraban, pero extrañaba la paz y serenidad que le daba Japón. Si seguía teniendo la clase de vida que tenía en Europa, moriría muy joven. Además nunca había podido alejar de su mente que alguien lo esperaba en su futuro, en su destino.

…

Le gustó encontrarse primero con Chrome, lucía como toda una _femme fatal_. El vestido de gala que llevaba puesto le indicaba que era más tarde de lo previsto; se había perdido el enlace. En la fiesta, luego de saludar a los recién casados, buscó a I-Pin. La encontró junto a su pequeño y con un nuevo embarazo. Se había casado hacia cuatro años con un modesto comerciante y el detalle, lejos de agradarle, le demostraba que el paso del tiempo era inclemente.

No sabía si era envidia o qué diantres. I-Pin le había dicho que eran celos, porque Lambo siempre había sido muy egoísta para lo que consideraba suyo y para con la gente que adoraba. El mundo debía girar alrededor de él. No obstante ella lo había conocido y aceptado así desde que eran unos críos.

Lo bueno de conocerlo tanto es que no era de las que acababan haciendo las típicas preguntas que solían hacerle: " _¿Estás casado? ¿Para cuándo, entonces? Mira que los años pasan volando. Siempre presentas a una chica distinta, que esta se llama Mirna, la anterior Ana…"_.

En el fondo siempre supo que Lambo nunca encontraría a una mujer con la que sentar cabeza, siempre sería descuidado, caprichoso, egocéntrico y un poco infantil. Después de todo, era al que más le había costado crecer de los dos; pero sus defectos eran parte de su encanto.

Admitía, eso sí, que le agradaba la idea de ver a Lambo feliz, y aunque no podía asegurar que lo estaba al cien por ciento ese día, al menos en el diálogo mantenido con él notaba que comenzaba a madurar, buscando otros rumbos y otros aires en su vida. Ya no más fiestas mafiosas, lujos y mujeres ligeras de cascos.

Le había tomado su tiempo, pero Lambo empezaba a crecer.

I-Pin comenzó a reír ante ese pensamiento, desconcertándolo. Le estaba hablando sobre lo mala que era la comida en los aviones de la compañía, no le había contado un chiste. No le veía lo divertido al asunto del pollo.

—Lambo… ha pasado el tiempo, pero tú no cambias y a la vez sí.

El aludido alzó una ceja sorprendido con esa contradicción. Se perdió en los enormes ojos expresivos de su amiga, hasta que el pequeño Kuon llamó la atención de su madre y esta tuvo que disculparse con él y dejarlo solo para atender a su hijo.

Lambo se puso de pie y buscó a sus hermanos. Tsuna y Kyoko estaban todo el tiempo rodeados de personas que buscaban saludarlos y felicitarlos por el enlace. Mientras los veía siendo asediados, se preguntaba por qué se habían tomado tanto tiempo en dar ese paso. Creía entender las razones. Un jefe mafioso nunca pretende exponer a la mujer que ama a los peligros del bajo mundo. No obstante, en el presente con una criatura en su vientre, toda esa prudencia se iba al tacho.

Se encontró con Reborn en compañía de Shamal, pero desde hacía años que ya no buscaba matarlo, así que se limitó a dedicarle un fingido desprecio que fue correspondido con una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas. Verlo en su versión adulta no dejaba de inspirarle respeto pese a que debería estar acostumbrado luego de haber pasado esos diez años bajo su yugo. Buscó a Bianchi, quizás ella podría decirle donde hallar a su hermanastro.

Esperó ver a Gokudera rodeando a la pareja recién casada, después de todo era el guardaespaldas del jefe y por lógica, lo sería automáticamente de su esposa y de sus hijos, pero el guardián de la Tormenta no estaba allí. Suspiró, mirando alrededor haciendo un paneo y pudo reconocer a Dino y a Fuuta, junto a Basil, quiso ir a saludarlos, pero sus ojos se reencontraron con Yamamoto.

—Yama-nii —lo llamó, esbozando una efímera sonrisa para ir al punto—, ¿has visto a Gokudera?

—Hace rato que no pasa por aquí —señaló dentro del enorme salón—, lo vi perdido entre los copetines hará una hora, ¡haha! Y siempre vuelve, pero… todavía no lo vi pasar.

Saludó con una reverencia a Haru, mientras ella le desarreglaba el peinado con afecto.

—Te ha crecido mucho el pelo, Lambo-kun —dijo, como si todavía fuera el de cinco años que ella hubiera conocido hacia ya veinte.

Luego del previsible "¡Preséntame a tu novia un día de estos!" y del consecuente "¿Cuál de todas ellas, Haru-neesan?" y las risas, se metió dentro del salón en una búsqueda infructuosa. A cada paso que daba, debía frenar para cruzar una o dos palabras con los conocidos.

Encontrar a Ryohei sentado a la mesa junto a su esposa fue una bendición porque de él sí pudo obtener la información que precisaba.

—¿Cabeza de pulpo? —Señaló las escaleras—No se sentía bien… —alzó los hombros—Supongo que habrá ido a acostarse.

—Bebió como un cosaco. —El ligero y parco reproche de Hana no pasó desapercibido para los hombres.

Lambo se disculpó y los dejó solos. Siguió camino por las enormes y galantes escaleras de mármol del castillo Vongola, predio cedido al Décimo en exclusividad para llevar a cabo una boda al estilo occidental, como era de esperarse.

La seguridad era apabullante, cada dos pasos se encontraba con algún miembro de la Vongola apostado a cada centímetro del salón, estudiando todo con mirada crítica. Al verlo, muchos lo saludaban con afecto, al menos los que lograban reconocerlo como el Lambo de quince años que tantos problemas había dado en la base. Los que no le tenían tanta confianza, sabían identificarlo y lo saludaban formalmente con una reverencia para después permitirle el paso.

La larga alfombra roja hacía un gran contraste con el blanco de las paredes. Las puertas estaban cerradas y no recordaba cuál era la que le pertenecía a él, pese a que Chrome le había dado el número hacia pocas horas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que siguió camino con la excusa de conocer el lugar.

Al final de uno de los interminables pasillos encontró una puerta entre abierta que parecía ser la de una sala de juegos. No le costó reconocer a los dos que estaban dentro, uno era Gokudera y el otro con el que hablaba tan enérgicamente, no lograba verlo porque la lámpara en la pared le ocultaba el rostro, pero logró adivinar por la figura, y especialmente por las tonfas, que se trataba de Hibari.

Dio unos pasos metiéndose al cuarto. La Nube sostenía a Gokudera con una de sus armas, aprisionándole el cuello. El sonido de sus zapatos rozando la alfombra fue suficiente para que Hibari girase inclemente la vista, molesto con quien había osado invadir su espacio personal.

Lambo lo miró con ecuanimidad; no había temor en sus ojos, porque más allá de saber cómo era Hibari, tenía la plena confianza de que no saldría herido. Al menos en esa ocasión.

—Bien —sentenció Hibari con frialdad—; encárgate tú de él —dijo de la nada, escudriñándolo previamente de arriba abajo—Yo iré a cambiarme los zapatos —miró a Gokudera con desprecio.

—Imbécil, si quieres pelear… —Gokudera arrastraba las palabras dejando en evidencia que la cantidad de alcohol que corría por sus venas era preocupante.

—Sabes que no me gusta tener ventaja —lo soltó, haciendo que se tambalease al perder el punto de apoyo—. Cuando mañana estés sobrio, te daré la paliza de tu vida por haberme vomitado los zapatos.

—¿Y quién te pidió que hicieras de niñera, infeliz? Jódete.

Un golpe con la tonfa en la cabeza fue lo que Lambo necesitó para salir de su introspección. Dio un respingo hacia atrás, como si le sorprendiera la violencia inusitada a la que tan acostumbrado había estado en el pasado. El cuerpo de Gokudera cayó hacia un costado, flácido.

Hibari guardó su arma y se marchó por el pasillo, del lado opuesto. Lambo aprovechó la distancia para acercarse al cuerpo de Gokudera, notando que no estaba inconsciente del todo, solo embotado por el alcohol y el golpe. Intentó ayudarlo, pero se lo negó y como pudo se puso de pie, sintiéndose mareado por los litros de vino que había bebido y por el doloroso golpe seco en la sien. _Desgraciado_ , un día de estos iba a terminar por matarlo. O dejarlo tonto, lo que pasara primero.

Caminó hasta el cuarto que le habían asignado y que estaba junto al del matrimonio. Dejó la puerta abierta y trató de caminar hasta el baño sin que le importarse llevarse todo por delante, pared, silla y marcos de las puertas incluidos.

Aunque quiso negar la ayuda, tuvo que reconocer que algo tan sencillo como abrir el grifo de agua fría representaba una tarea titánica en ese momento. Lo peor fue intentar desvestirse solo. Debía bañarse, porque por muy borracho que estuviera tenía plena consciencia de que el pastón en el pelo y en la camisa era vómito. Se sentía fatal, como nunca antes en su vida, o como no recordaba haberlo estado.

Lambo lo siguió por detrás, dándose cuenta del empeño de Gokudera por ignorarlo. No solo a él, sino la circunstancia en la que estaba envuelto. Se sentó en la silla y se sirvió un trago de whisky mientras lo veía batallar con su propio cuerpo, intentando meterlo dentro de la tina sin caer. Iba a terminar con la cabeza abierta. Pero no se levantó a ayudarlo, porque sabía que Gokudera no se lo permitiría.

El Lambo de hacía diez años atrás podría no entender a qué se debía la furia de la Tormenta, pero en el presente un millar de interrogantes empezaban a ser respondidos lentamente.

Gokudera estuvo dentro de la tina el tiempo suficiente para que el atardecer bañara la habitación con cálidos colores. La botella de whisky estaba vacía. No era ningún merito, ya había estado empezada y podía suponer por quién.

El agua dentro de la tina comenzaba a helarse y el cuerpo a tiritar de frío. Mientras Lambo se quedaba dormido sobre la silla. El sopor del alcohol, el del viaje y el cansancio mental por hallar las otras respuestas que no fueran las que lograba vislumbrar sin dificultad, acabaron por vencerlo.

Dormitaba cuando escuchó el chapoteo del agua. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio a Gokudera vistiéndose ante él. La seriedad con la que lo miraba lo enmudecía, todavía tenía el torso desnudo y el cinturón del pantalón desabrochado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal —respondió. Ya no estaba tan ebrio como para no darse cuenta de que ese hombre ante él era el _pequeño_ Lambo—. Demonios, como has crecido.

Se estudiaron sin reparos y con inmensa curiosidad. Lambo no estaba de traje, no estaba acorde al evento que festejaban. Tenía unos jeans gastados, un cinturón enorme y una camiseta blanca, y encima de dicha camiseta solamente llevaba una chaqueta marrón, que todavía no se había quitado, y en las manos, unos guantes por los que se destacaban unos dedos ásperos, de guerrero. De limpiador de inodoros. Ya no esas manos de niños que en su adolescencia cuidaba como si fueran las manos de una princesa porque a las chicas les gustaba que fueran suaves.

El pelo era abundante, ondulado como siempre y negro como la noche. Su mirada era profunda, demasiado intensa, al menos Gokudera no la recordaba así. No parecía el Lambo que él hubiera conocido en su juventud. Buscó un cigarrillo pensando en todo ello, pero sin decir nada al respecto.

—Increíble, ¿no? —dijo, tratando de buscar algo que quebrase ese incómodo silencio, tocando un tema que, paradójicamente, no quería tocar—El décimo se casa… digo, se casó —murmuró, corrigiéndose al darse cuenta del lapsus, era su propia mente que lo traicionaba de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldar.

—Bueno, ya tiene… ¿cuánto? —correspondió Lambo, buscando las palabras correctas para lograr rescatarlo de ese letargo, sin que nadie, ni el mismo Gokudera, se lo hubiera pedido. Era algo personal, algo que él quería hacer porque le molestaba ver tan derrotado al hombre que en su infancia había admirado. Gokudera era fuerte, en todos los sentidos. —¿Y tú? —lo señaló flojamente con la cabeza.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó con más desgana.

—¿Por qué nunca te casaste?

—Va contra mis principios —respondió, sin inmutarse por el desconcierto del otro—y mientras el matrimonio gay siga siendo ilegal en este país… —sonrió.

Se dio cuenta de que no había encendido el cigarrillo todavía. Antes de seguir hablando, buscó fuego por todo el cuarto.

—Igual… nunca tuve la intención. ¿Y tú?

—No me gusta atarme a las personas —sonrió socarronamente al darse cuenta de la falacia que había soltado. De lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. Porque si estaba allí, si permanecía en ese cuarto era porque siempre había tenido un lazo que lo ataba a sus hermanos y especialmente a Gokudera.

—Allí hay botellas de vino —señaló un compartimiento bajo un pequeño bar—, abre una y sirve un trago para los dos.

—No deberías seguir bebiendo.

—Ah, mierda ¿ahora tú también te pondrás en plan de niñera? —Preguntó con apatía—Por Dios, hace mucho que me hice adulto —. Desde que tenía ocho años y debió aprender a la fuerza a valerse por su cuenta, si mal no recordaba.

—No te comportas como uno —lo dicho le llevó a hacer cálculos mentales. Pese al paso del tiempo, notaba que los años le sentaban muy bien a la Tormenta. ¿Cómo hacía para lucir cada década más atractivo? Desde su porte hasta sus facciones, que ya no eran tan delicadas como en la más lozana juventud. Una incipiente barba candado y el pelo recortado, daban cuenta de que su masculinidad estaba en todo su apogeo.

— El mundo está realmente jodido: ha llegado el día en el que la vaca me dice cómo tengo que actuar.

Lambo frunció el ceño, lejos de enojarse. No era su padre así que buscó la mentada botella, la abrió, sirvió el trago y se lo dio.

—Me siento realmente fatal —suspiró la Tormenta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con el vaso ya vacío en la mano.

—Si sigues tomando, no vas a sentirte mucho mejor.

—Lo sé, pero… déjame en paz, Lambo —se quejó de una manera muy particular, casi como si le estuviera rogando a Lambo, al mundo, a la vida y a la suerte que le dieran una tregua. —Hoy quiero emborracharme hasta no recordar mi nombre —arqueó una ceja—, ¿me acompañas?

Lambo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—He dejado de lado esa vida.

—Oh, pero eres joven todavía para tirar la toalla —chistó. —Me haces sentir viejo, Lambo. Y te detesto por eso.

El mentado rió quedamente y la mueca tan varonil en un joven que Gokudera recordaba con gestos que podían juzgarse de amanerados, le resultó atractivo. Negó con la cabeza, la actitud de Hibari, la boda del décimo y el paso del tiempo, le hacía pensar en estupideces. Como por ejemplo, en que era la mera mano derecha de Tsuna, como siempre había querido ser, pero no el Consigliere, ni tampoco alguien más importante en su vida. En la vida del chico que lo había sido todo para él, desde su más tierna juventud.

—Siempre supe que eras gay… —dijo a rajatabla, como si Gokudera se lo hubiera preguntado.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó socarrón—Y si sabías que lo era, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo me acabo de enterar —exageró, para después reír como un auténtico borracho. Enseguida se enserió y en un arranque de furia arrojó el vaso contra la pared, con tanta debilidad que rodó por el piso sin romperse, y el detalle de no tener fuerzas siquiera para eso lo humilló—. Hibari, maldito cabrón —murmuró entre dientes.

—Tuve algunos romances en Italia… c-con hombres —especificó, con lo que parecía ser pena, perdió la mirada atreviéndose a susurrar lo siguiente—, la gran mayoría fueron mujeres, pero... alguna que otra experiencia con… —no sabía por qué, pero sentía esa estúpida necesidad de sincerarse, de contar algo igual de personal. De abrir una puerta que siempre quiso dejar abierta.

—¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa?

La expresión de sorpresa que le arrancó al muchacho fue apoteósica. Gokudera carcajeó sueltamente y por eso Lambo se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar borracho. Mientras, afuera se hacía de noche y la fiesta ya había terminado.

—Te traeré café. Estás, de verdad, muy borracho.

El detalle de que Lambo lo estuviera cuidando le resultó no menos que tierno, y con ese pensamiento soltó lo que andaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, como el molesto zumbido de un mosquito en verano.

—Todo vuelve en la vida, ¿no?

Lambo no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Pensaba lo mismo. Se fue en busca del mentado café, sabiendo que no sería necesario. Efectivamente: cuando volvió Gokudera se había quedado dormido. Lo acomodó con afecto en la cama, juntó los vidrios tirándolos al tacho, ordenó un poco el desastre que había hecho en un nuevo arranque de furia, que seguramente había tenido cuando se había ido en busca del café, y lo contempló dormir unos instantes.

Se mordió los labios antes de rozar con ellos las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol, luego siguió con el cuello, sonriendo bribonamente. Le gustaba ver que Gokudera seguía siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.

—Ey, Lambo —murmuró sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo el cálido recorrido de unos besos sobre el rostro—. No hagas eso, por favor. —Tenía las defensas muy bajas como para tolerarlo, y las fuerzas drenadas como para molerlo a palos.

—Duerme —decretó, incorporándose del todo. Apagó la luz y antes de irse revisó los bolsillos de su chamarra marrón dejándole algo sobre la mesa de luz.

Al otro día Gokudera despertó con un dolor de cabeza antológico y cuando pudo fijar la vista en algo sin sentir que la luz diurna le agujereaba las retinas, notó que había un papel junto a la lámpara de noche. Los rayos del sol atravesaba la ventana inundando el cuarto con vivos colores.

Sonrió abiertamente al reconocer el dibujo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse levemente molesto por el detalle. No le gustaba recordar que él tenía ese tipo de lazo con Lambo, le hacía sentir culpa en el presente al admitir que era capaz de llegar a desearlo como hombre.

Pidió el desayuno a la habitación, pero fue más rápido Lambo que la mucama. En el fondo Bovino sabía que Gokudera jamás iría a él porque respetaba demasiado el lazo que tenían. No obstante era evidente que su atrevimiento había dejado por sentado que él no pretendía mantenerlo de la misma manera. Y tenía sus motivos.

La Tormenta sabía lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser el muchacho.

—¿Qué es esto, Lambo? —preguntó blandiendo la hoja y tomando de un sorbo el café.

Lambo sabía que no le estaba preguntando por el dibujo en sí, que comprendía lo que era. Lo que no entendía era lo que buscaba decirle con el gesto. Se sentó a su lado en la cama en una posición muy despreocupada, con las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas, sumamente provocativo.

El maldito bribón sabía cómo seducir, sabía qué armas utilizar, o al menos, conocía aquellas técnicas que resultaban siempre efectivas para con las mujeres; pero a quien buscaba seducir en esa ocasión no era una mujer. Es más, era Gokudera, con lo que serlo implicaba para ambos.

—Cuando era chico me molestaba que siempre nos comparasen como hermanos —sonrió con nostalgia, advirtiendo que no lograba el menor efecto en Gokudera. Era lo suficientemente duro para no mostrarse conmovido por la provocación—. Con el tiempo entendí por qué. Nunca quise tenerte como hermano.

—Lambo… —torció una sonrisa, quería frenarlo, explicarle que él no estaba capacitado para darle nada que podría llegar a pedirle, ni tampoco algo tan sencillo y mecánico como sexo _per se_.

No podría limitarse solo a eso; después de todo, Lambo pesaba mucho en su vida, pero no como hombre. No quería verlo como a un amante.

—Siempre te admiré —señaló el papel que había quedado de vuelta sobre la mesa de luz—, supongo que en algún momento la admiración mutó a esto… —Y él jamás olvidaría cuál había sido ese momento.

—Es una situación extraña… —negó con la cabeza, bebiendo la última gota de café.

Lambo le sacó delicadamente la taza de la mano, aprovechando el artero movimiento para elevar una mano y acariciarle la mejilla. Gokudera frunció el ceño, nunca se había sentido incómodo junto a Lambo. Al menos nunca antes había sentido esa clase de incomodidad.

—Eras mi amor de la infancia.

Gokudera sonrió, descreyendo esas palabras. Su cabeza se movió, en un gesto de absoluta incredulidad.

—Ahora no vas a salir con…

—No, no I-Pin —aclaró con una sonrisa sensual—, por raro que suene. Fuiste el primero.

—Solo… me querías mucho, Lambo. Porque por muy mal que nos lleváramos… —chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo por no poder dar con las palabras. —Es común mezclar las emociones en la infancia.

—Supongo que tienes razón… pero después fuiste mi amor de la juventud —admitió sin tapujos, no tenía por qué esconderlo ahora que era un adulto y sabía diferenciar bien las emociones—Mi primer amor, ¿cómo es que le dicen los jóvenes? —Traqueteó los dedos, tomando un poco de distancia y buscando la palabra correcta—¿ _Crush_?

Gokudera rió con energía, Lambo había dicho aquello como si en vez de veinticinco tuviera ochenta y cinco años.

—Pensé que ibas a sorprenderte cuando te dijera esto —arqueó las cejas—, yo me sentí muy sorprendido cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quería y de lo mucho que me molestaba verte tan destrozado. —Suspiró imperceptiblemente—Eres fuerte… eres la persona más fuerte que conocí en toda mi existencia; porque siempre la has peleado, por dura que fuera la contienda, por muy perra que se pusiera la vida.

La mirada penetrante de Lambo, aunada a esas palabras dichas con tanta seguridad, lograron intimidarlo, de una manera que su gastado corazón no sabía precisar ni explicar. Ni mucho menos tolerar. Comprendía el tipo de fortaleza de la que hablaba Lambo.

—Yo sé que eres muy fuerte —volvió a asentir con convicción—, vales más que todas esta mierda, que todo este circo.

—Lambo, toda esta mierda y todo este circo —reprochó—, es mi vida desde que tengo catorce años. —El décimo era su vida desde que tenía catorce años.

—¿No te cansas de la mafia? ¿No te cansas de todo esto? —La pregunta parecía ser retórica—Yo me cansé de las mujeres… aunque no del sexo, lo cual es una gran paradoja porque no puedo tener una cosa sin la otra.

Gokudera volvió a reír y en esta ocasión Lambo lo acompañó.

—El punto es que… me molesta que me sigas viendo como el Lambo de antes. Sigo siendo un llorón, es cierto —admitió con gracia—, he llorado cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba tu aprobación; luego cuando me di cuenta de que te quería de esta manera —Se había sentido fuertemente fastidiado en la adolescencia cuando tuvo que admitir que la distancia con Gokudera le dolía por razones que, se prometió en vano, jamás iba a consentir—; pero ya no soy un niño.

—Me doy cuenta… —Sopesó lo que el otro le estaba ofreciendo, el punto es que no entendía qué le ofrecía, así que decidió preguntarlo porque ya no quería más malentendidos en su vida—¿Qué propones? ¿Sexo o…?

—No sé, primero sexo… y después —alzó los hombros. El cariño haría su parte, ambos lo sabían.

Gokudera sonrió con tristeza. El ruido de los amantes en la habitación de al lado, lejos de mellarlos les hizo sonreír con complicidad. Los recién casados no habían perdido tiempo pese al embarazo avanzado.

—¿Competimos con ellos? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza la pared contigua.

Gokudera negó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el dibujo de un Lambo de cinco años seguía abierto en la mesa de luz y se burlaba de él. Le venía a demostrar que al final, el único lazo que había mantenido lo suficientemente sólido había sido ese, lejos de haber tenido la plena intención de mantenerlo.

E iba a humillar eso, a mancillar esa unión porque, se daba cuenta, necesitaba que alguien lo quisiera. Que lo hiciera de verdad o al menos que le ayudase a creer que era posible, que todavía no era tan tarde para él.

Un abrazo, un pecho donde refugiarse… es algo que todo ser humano necesita en algún momento. Alguien que le dijera que lo quería porque, se daba cuenta también, había pasado treinta y cinco años de su vida sin que nadie lo expresara en palabras, pero escuchándolo de todos modos en boca de otros.

_Querer_ … querer como amigo, como pareja, como hermano. El único que le había demostrado ese afecto fraternal, como un vendaval arrollador, había sido siempre Lambo. Sin restarle mérito al afecto y a la paciencia que habían sabido tenerle los que lo rodeaban. Gokudera sabía que no era un tipo fácil de tratar y estaba agradecido por la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado en su camino a gente tan noble.

A su edad ya no se sentía mal por admitir que precisaba de alguien que llenara ese espacio vacío, que todos habían empezado a llenar con hermosas mujeres y maravillosas familias. Él no quería hijos y podía pasar toda la vida esperando a que Hibari le dedicara unas mágicas palabras sin conseguir más que unas pocas migajas de su parte.

Abrazó a Lambo, con la necesidad de quien se ha sentido solo por mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que no sabe precisarlo. Pretendía un poco de afecto, nada más, aunque fuera superficial.

Tal vez lo que más le asustaba era saber que con Lambo no sería superficial.

—Oh, Lambo —se quejó con cariño—, sigues siendo un llorón.

Sin razón aparente, entre risas y un _Hakodera idiot_ a, soltado con todo el veneno que podía dedicarle, Gokudera también empezó a llorar en silencio. Con ganas de golpear la pared y pedirle a los otros dos que dejaran de informarle al mundo lo bien que la estaban pasando.

Necesitaba apagar esos gemidos, sublimar esa angustiosa sensación de no estar en ese cuarto y en esa vida, de la manera en la que siempre pretendió. Y se abrazó más a Lambo, sabiendo que estaba siendo egoísta con él, pero sin fuerzas e incapaz de poder evitarlo.

Lambo fue el que dio el paso definitivo, le mordió la boca y lo besó con violencia, con un entusiasmo que acabó por sublimarlo. Parecía estar rogándole implícitamente con los ojos que no se resistiera más y, ciertamente, Gokudera ya no tenía ganas de seguir resistiéndose a los encantos de un Lambo demasiado apasionado.

—Joder, pendejo, que te has puesto bueno…

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras sentía la apagada risa sensual en el oído y las poderosas manos de su amante de turno sobre el trasero. Su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente sobre la cama y sobre su cuerpo Lambo se acomodó mejor.

Sonrió, porque Gokudera ya comenzaba a verlo como lo que era: un hombre. No era tan difícil después de todo, lo que tenía entre las piernas acreditaba dicha condición. Había conseguido la clase de aprobación que en el presente precisaba de la Tormenta, pero de golpe, en el momento menos esperado y pretendido, un humo de color rosa inundó el cuarto.

—¡Me lleva el demonio! —exclamó Gokudera al saber lo que eso significaba—¡¿Justo ahora?!

Agradecía a Dios que ante él fuera imposible que un Lambo de cinco años se presentara o iría él mismo a la comisaria a decirle al oficial "enciérreme por ser un pedófilo enfermo". La cara de un Lambo de quince años, que intentaba procesar la situación actual, le arrancó una sonora carcajada. Lo tenía sentado sobre las piernas, mientras él estaba con una erección brutal y con la camisa abierta.

—Solo cinco minutos… —murmuró—No hagas preguntas —amenazó, quitándoselo de encima antes de que terminase de entender lo que ocurría. Demasiado tarde, porque esa dureza en su trasero había sido bastante esclarecedora.

Lambo estaba en blanco y era incapaz de entender la situación o mejor dicho, se rehusaba a entenderla. Sin duda algo raro había pasado allí… o estaba por pasar.

—Debo… resistir.

Al ver que estaba a punto de quebrarse, prestó más atención al aspecto que tenía.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Miró el hilo de sangre que surcaba el rostro del chico—Estás herido.

—Y tú, Hakodera, estás viejo —agredió con la voz quebrada.

—¡Ah, vaca estúpida! —Se enfureció—¡Encima de que usas la bazooka en el peor momento! —Cuando bien sabía que tenía prohibido usarla.

—¡Yo no la quise usar! —Se defendió, arrodillado en la cama—Se supone que estaba en el castillo de Barzini y después estaba ante un tipo fuerte… Reborn me dijo que volviera a usar la bazooka y luego regresé… —se tomó la cabeza—¡Ah, no entiendo nada! —se suponía que debería estar en su tiempo.

El nombre de ese antiguo enemigo acaparó toda la atención de Gokudera. El cigarrillo sin prender se cayó de sus labios. Arqueó las cejas. ¿Barzini? ¿Castillo? Ahora creía entender porque el maldito bribón parecía comprender mejor que él cómo funcionaba su cabeza.

Sonrió, torciendo la mueca hasta hacerla una que denotaba enojo, pero este fue superfluo.

—¿Qué estábamos haciendo? —preguntó Lambo, tratando de lucir galante como siempre hasta con el tono de la voz, pero con un delator tono carmín en las mejillas que dejaban por sentado su pena. Era chico, pero con la suficiente edad y agudeza mental para comprender el significado sexual que había en esa cercanía; pero Gokudera no le contestó, siguió hablando solo, consigo mismo.

—Maldito rufián. —No podía; por alguna extraña razón no podía enojarse con la situación—Es así como lo supo todo el tiempo… —asintió, divertido y sorprendido por lo que comenzaba a revelarse ante él—. Cuando vuelva me va a escuchar. Vaca desgraciada.

Mientras tanto, el Lambo adulto se encontraba envuelto en una situación que le daba inmensa nostalgia.

—Ah, esta situación —sonrió, viendo el rostro de sus hermanos cuando todavía eran unos niños. Y pensar que en ese momento él, con cinco primaveras, ya los veía como hombres. —Si no estoy soñando debo estar en el pasado por la bazooka de los diez años.

Qué mal momento había elegido para dispararse. El cuerpo tieso de un Gokudera maduro aguardaba por él y por toda la voracidad que sabía desplegar en la cama.

Su pícara mirada lo buscó, entre los jóvenes que lo observaban estupefactos.

—¿En serio es la vaca estúpida? —Y la voz de Gokudera llegó a él como una bala, junto a las exclamaciones de Tsuna-nii y sus demás hermanos.

—No pensaba que los vería de nuevo, muchachos —sonrió levemente, era extraño estar en ese pasado en particular. —Todos sus rostros… —tomó aire—qué nostálgico —cerró los ojos, emocionado por el golpe de realidad—Es suficiente para hacerme llorar, pero… parece que no es momento para emocionarse. —El aura asesina de Levi A Than lo había trastocado, así que guió su atención hacia la zona de la batalla—Hay una persona muy tosca mirándome.

La pelea parecía ser difícil, pero solo necesitó escuchar la exclamación de Gokudera: "¡La pelea está ganada!" para sentirse respetado y valorado por él; avergonzado por los cumplidos de sus jóvenes hermanos.

Todo ese tiempo buscando su aprobación, para recibirla en el momento menos esperado y cuando menos podría recordarlo. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que sería de esa forma? Pero en lo mejor, cuando estaba luciéndose en verdad, pudiendo demostrarle a ellos y especialmente a Gokudera lo fuerte que se había hecho, le tocó volver.

En sus manos tenía los cuernos que había perdido hacia una semana. Podía leer la inscripción que Gokudera había trazado con una fibra indeleble en ese entonces. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y una expresión de mortal irritación en el rostro.

Lambo no se inmutó por ello y sonrió abiertamente.

—Ahora entiendo mejor… —murmuró, mientras perdía la consciencia levemente, superado por el dolor que las heridas de Levi A Than le habían infligido.

—¡Lambo! —se preocupó, borrando todo gesto adusto del rostro para correr hacia la cama y socorrerlo.

Recostó la cabeza de Lambo sobre la almohada y tanteó el cuarto en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Fue lindo verte… —murmuró tan bajo que Gokudera, en la desesperación por dar con algo, no lo escuchó—, fue lindo verte orgulloso de mí.

Dio con alcohol y una gasa, eso era suficiente para atenderle las heridas. Lambo sintió el escozor, pero no lo manifestó más que con una ligera mueca de dolor.

—Debo… resistir.

Gokudera entornó los ojos riendo internamente, pero plasmando un gesto de sentido hastío por fuera. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. O lo hacían al mismo paso de la naturaleza: paulatinamente.

Cuando sintió la mano de Lambo sosteniendo la suya buscó acercarse más. Se sentó sobre él apoyando las rodillas en la cama y a cada lado de su cuerpo y apretó los labios contra los suyos. En la habitación de al lado habían dejado de gemir y ellos ya no estaban con ganas de tener sexo. Tan solo con ganas de quererse.

Se acostó a su lado, lo abrazó con el afecto que siempre le había tenido y durmieron un rato, como si fueran dos niños compartiendo una siesta. Nunca antes Lambo había consentido compartir la cama con alguien sin que eso implicase sexo, pero sabía que habría tiempo para eso. Todavía tenían toda la vida por delante.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
